Destined
by Mo0Chroi
Summary: Luffy, Zoro, and Kidd all have an issue: they have to win their Mates. Law walked out on Kidd in anger, Sanji denies Zoro's existence, and Luffy's is dead. Well their situations may change. AU - craptastic summary lol, multiple couples!
1. Grief

Authors notes~~ Wheee~~ Anyho - let me start off by saying that this story has no predicted number of chapters, I just began it after the idea hit not too long ago and I hope that I explained things okay in this chapter. If not - they'll become a bit more clear as the time goes on. Rating is to remain as a 'T' for now for language and some content but it might be M later.

Official parings go like this:

Robin x Franky

Nami x Usopp

Sanji/Zoro (eventual)

Law/Kidd

Ace/Luffy (eventual)

* * *

><p>Just a few clarification notes - this takes place after the two years skip and a few things from the anime transfer over to this fic, I wanted it to take place in the same set world that it has but have a different story line. You'll note quite a few differences but stay open and it'll be just fine~ Now that everything I think I should clear up is clear - onto the fic~~<p>

"No! This can't be happening to me! Not again! Why? Why, why, why?" Screams pierced through the building and everyone winced. Luffy's hysterical sobbing and screams made everyone's heart hurt and hurt so very badly. Most of his Crew wanted to rush in there, regardless of it being a war zone, and hug the pain away from their poor Captain but no one could. Not unless it was his Destined and his Destined just died for the second time. Soft sniffles filled the hall as Mates comforted each other, holding onto their loves and the ones who didn't have Mates held onto each other. They were grouped together outside of the door, sitting on the bench offered or on the floor, waiting it out. Or they were trying to at least.

Exhaustion clung to the group, everyone having stayed awake for hours on end to try and help Luffy through this but it didn't seem to be working out as well as they had hoped. Chopper - poor, poor Chopper – had just gotten to sleep on Brook's lap when Luffy's agonizing screams woke him up. Then he swore he heard something shatter yet again followed by a loud, heartbreaking shriek.

The reindeer hid his face in the fabric of Brook's outfit more, squeezing his eyes shut as he forcefully listened to the scrap that was taking place in the room. Doctors rushing about in the room to try and restrain him any means necessary. Least they'd pay a hefty sum for a broken, mashed up room thanks to the boy inside. Brook's bony hand went over the child of the group's head, trying to distract him from the noise and it worked for the most part, the little guy taking comfort in the touches. That was until Chopper jumped at the sounds of the screams rising up again.

"Please just kill me!" That sentence _alone_ made several Crew-mates break down into heavy sobs yet again. Oh how they wanted, longed, _itched_ to help their Captain but they risked heavy bodily injury if they even attempted it at this point.

It didn't seem as if anything would help him, he just kept screaming and screaming and making random begs and pleading for someone to kill him, for the pain to stop. Then everything went eerily silent about an hour after the screaming stopped. The new silence was quite unnerving, making Mated pairs and friends look at each other in confusion and utter fear, immediately expecting the worse. Had their Captain fulfilled his wish for death? Did someone give it to hm or did he fulfill it for himself?

No one could be that silent after having their Destined die. It was like having your heart ripped from you and stomped on then put back in and repeated. It was horrible… and none of them wanted to experience it ever. Everyone looked up at the doctors that came out of the room but none of them said a word, making the Crew even more nervous. The group of doctors looked like they had been through a war and barely came out on top, some of them even wounded with cuts and bruises.

Silence still coated the area, the sound of the door shutting behind the group of doctors reverberating down the halls. Eyes went back and forth, conveying the nervousness, fear, and the hesitation to get up and go check out the room. If Luffy was alright, he might try to hurt them for coming near him. If he wasn't… then no one wanted to see that.

Robin was the ever so brave one as always, slowly extending her hand to let her power work its magic before she nodded at everyone else, letting them know that she was going to try to enter the room without Luffy screaming or throwing the nearest things at her in his hysteria. Robin prayed that he didn't - she'd rather not get a concussion. The eldest female in their group stood up, making her way to the door and turned the handle but made no move to open it. She held her breath but heard nothing, not even slight movement; letting out a shaky breath, the dark haired woman gathered her wits as Franky came up behind her. Slowly, Robin pushed the door open with the blue haired Shipwright hovering ever so closely to protect his Mate in the event that something was, indeed, hurled at them in a fit.

But nothing happened, no glass thrown, no lamps, no nothing – not even a word was shouted. Robin ventured in farther, peeking her head in to see the room in shambles but at least it was still in one piece, just barely though. Taking a step in, she felt cold sharpness under her feet that made a soft crunching-like sound. It made Robin look down to see glass and porcelain under her feet, scattered everywhere around the floor. The dark haired woman suddenly felt bad for the poor vase or two filled with flowers and lamps that were supposed to light the room, now just toppled over in a heap on the floor.

Lifting up her skirt to see the floor around her feet better, Robin carefully maneuvered her bare feet around the glass and bid a soft warning to Nami who was also bare footed. Offering her hand to the orange haired woman, the two women made their way to a safe spot on the other end of the room as silently as possible while the men just waltzed right inside. Due to most of them being fighters for most of their lives – they knew what spots to avoid to try and be utterly silent. Brook carried Chopper in there, handing him to Nami who held him gingerly in her arms as if he was a tiny child. Chopper immediately curled into her, whimpering at the sight of Luffy as he'd never seen him before. Nami stared at the poor kid she called 'Captain'.

The poor man was sprawled across the bed and you couldn't tell the bedding from the sheets or blankets. It was obvious that he put a struggle up when they tried to sedate him to allow him to handle and recover from the utter grief. Tear marks covered his face and he looked so much paler than everyone was used to him being; it was as if the very life was sucked out of him and then spat out where he couldn't reach it. His shirt was clear across the room, his shoes in two separate locations as if he threw them to get the doctors away from him.

Most of the crew had traveled with him for years upon years on end and none of them could conjure up an image of Luffy being anything like this before and none of them hoped to never see it beyond that day. Why was Luffy so distraught and so angry at the world? Luffy's Destined, Ace, had died twice now and he was feeling the after effects. The first time, they grew up as brothers but with no blood really binding them so Luffy always denied their 'could-be' relationship for fear that Ace would completely reject him and run away forever. Yet Luffy always kept a grin, ignoring the pain and suffering that came from being away from Ace and not letting the other into his mind and heart.

When Ace died in his arms, no one knew how Luffy had held it together. The trauma and nightmares he suffered drove him damn near insane. Even Luffy didn't know how he stopped sobbing long enough to train then crawl around and find everyone else who had been separated from him. Eventually – his beloved Crew became the reason for his life and existence and for him – it was enough.

Then a shock came just a year after the fated Marine war: Ace had come back and Luffy couldn't have been happier. This time around, Luffy wanted to pursue him and the Crew helped him with their entire Devil, physical, and mental power. They patiently waited for Ace this time around, while making a name for themselves in the world and it didn't take long to reach the top, it took up the time they were waiting.

But then Ace died, yet again right before Luffy could even reach him. Sixteen years to the day since Ace had been reborn - he was suddenly gone again and it was driving Luffy insane with grief. All the time they had spent, all the times Luffy excitedly talked about him - all gone. 'Suicide' they had been informed of by a talented researcher friend.

No one knew why – but the man had held the same Devil power that he did before: fire; it seemed to be just as called to Ace as Luffy was. But something didn't add up. According to everyone around him – Ace was like was before: falling asleep at random intervals, happy though troubled in his childhood, laid back, nice, calm until something happened that triggered that fiery rage and he was at the so-young age of sixteen when it happened. So why would he commit suicide?

None of Luffy's Crew gave a particular hell at that point – Luffy was their main concern and got their utter attention, ignoring why someone like Ace would dive into the sea, knowing it was a death sentence.

Nami gave up any form of thinking, sitting down heavily in a chair right by the window with a soft sigh. She took Chopper's hat off as he slowly fell asleep on her lap, protesting that he wanted to stay awake just in case but his exhaustion gave way to his sleep as Nami softly assured him that the Captain would be asleep for a bit. Conversations buzzed around softly, whispers and soft murmurs shattered the silence and Nami couldn't help but smile. This was the Crew she was used too but it wasn't the same without Luffy screaming 'meat' every five minutes. Oh how she missed that already…

Glancing to the side, Nami looked at everyone else. A few more chairs were placed on the far wall not to far from her, one sitting Robin with Franky on the floor at her feet. In the other chair was Sanji, a leg thrown over his knee and him relaxing. Zoro, Brook, and Usopp sat on the floor just across from Nami, just chattering among themselves. Nami's eyes traveled before everyone again before softly clearing her throat. "Sanji – may I borrow your jacket?" she asked and the smoking cook blinked before willingly taking it off.

"Sure Nami-san, go ahead." He leaned forward to hand it right to her, watching her get up to put it around Chopper immediately, noting the stark cold that filled the room despite the summer heat outside. Perhaps to aid in Luffy's comfort to sleep… or that was just how it felt in the room because of the current state of things. Nami switched seats to sit next to Robin then gently, comfortingly, pet Chopper as if to let him know that she was there even in his unsteady, easily shattered sleep. Carefully, Nami shifted in her seat and leaned her head on Robin's shoulder and eventually gave herself over to the sleep, softly mumbling to Robin until she the darkness took over.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Robin felt so tired, she could just fall over right there. Nami and Chopper were asleep, her beloved Franky was softly snoring with his head in her lap, Sanji was next to her with his head leaned back onto the wall and Usopp, Brook and Zoro were against the wall, passed out the swordsmen they were. She couldn't help but mull everything over as she just sat there, including her own abilities and situation. Oh how much she had learned in the most simplest of time, and how much she evolved as a person…

Having Devil powers was both a gift and a heavy, heavy curse and each power was more different than the last and separated into different categories based on what the power could do. Being a Devil user – you were the sea's mortal enemy and once you waded too far into the water, you began to sink and drown. And apparently – Ace had thrown himself overboard which struck her as extremely odd. It was one of the only things that sucked about being a Devil user but it was balanced out with being granted great power. Eventually, solidifying after Ace's death at the battle Pirates Versus Marines, people realized that those with Devil powers were… dangerous; very, very dangerous.

It took everyone a while to figure out what to do but it became clear that the Age of Pirates was dangerous and it didn't help that leveling towns seemed to be some of the pirates favorite hobby. Eustass Kidd popped into her mind but she shoved it off, not wanting to think of that fire cracker. It was soon after, before their 'waiting period' that Robin got a hold of the information about Destineds. It was right around there that they put the two and two together and Luffy was the first on their Crew to be 'confirmed' as a Destined.

It wasn't long after that plans to reign in and attempt to control the power of the Devil Fruit users went into motion. The Navy, in secrecy, and another new corporation under a mask went hand within hand and gathered almost all of them, housing the strange new line of Destined's under their roofs as well. Gathering them was, needless to say, not an easy task. But they were somehow convinced and everything picked up from there.

An entire island was formed out of the fast paced new plans that came about after The Navy began hunting them to keep them out of 'harms' way. To the Devil Fruit users and Destined's - it became known as: 'Operation Forced Housing'. Nothing was keeping them there forcefully but, at the same time, most of them were afraid to venture out and get discovered them end up on a science slab.

The layout of the island really was quite simple, not too huge but no where near small, only designed for Devil users and Destineds'. The building that housed them is in the center of the island, a bustling marketplace surrounding that with houses on the outskirts of the island, housing most of the military. They were were there to keep the front up of a 'military' island, not an island that housed Destined 'freaks' and Devil Fruit users, some of which gave up piracy to stay on the island permanently.

The fact that the Navy was involved within this corporation and the inhabitants of the island was of the utmost secret since most of the Devil Fruit users were pirates and the Navy had a 'duty' to abolish any and all pirates. From what Robin had observed, almost all Mated's were Devil Fruit users and almost all Devil Fruit users –that Robin, personally, knew of- were pirates. Some were pure evil and some not so evil. This Crew that Robin was a part of was a good example of those who were not evil while Blackbeard's Crew was a prime example of those who were very evil. Blackbeard's crew was not a part of this organization and had a 'duty' to abolish those who were, claiming they were cowards and traitors to their name as a pirate. He had yet to attack the island but had attacked Destined's and Devil users alike outside of these walls. Robin rubbed her temples, always cursed to remember the fiasco with Blackbeard. He was the one that scared most of the Destined's into running onto the island so the Navy should thank him.

However, some Devil users refused to back down that easily, Doflamingo was one of them and most of the Warlords. Boa Hancock was comfortable where she was, last Robin heard, and she wasn't going anywhere.

In exchange for the shelter, the Crews, who were brave enough to do so, went out and fulfilled whatever assignment or mission that was given to them by the Navy or whoever else. It could be as simple as getting items to the more complicated orders of gathering another Devil Fruit user or Destined or turning in a bounty. Some jobs suit their skills perfectly while others made them struggle. Whatever the job may pay, the Crew's always profited from it.

Most of the Crew's were either assigned to one another or, more commonly, they had found each other before this situation went down, or even during the situation, meeting on the island; 'fate' some call it. Robin couldn't bring herself to doubt it – not with everything this eclectic Crew had been through in its years. Some of them never would have met if it wasn't for this damn island. Robin had yet to see a Crew that had been assigned to one another.

A vast numbers of Devil Users were around, mixed in with the Destined's. Most of them even trained together, swapping secrets and methods to keep the people who had the selfish reasoning to want to be a Destined themselves away from them.

Mostly - Destined's seemed to hide and quite happily. Someone seemed to have started the horrible rumor that if you drink the blood of a Destined –or something akin to that from Robin's memory- you'd become a Destined yourself and your partner would come running to you. That and you'd become immortal, however that worked out. Yes - time seemed to freeze for a Destined but it was unclear if it was because they were a Destined or if it was an 'effect' of being Mated or if it was because most of the Destined's were Fruit Users and time slowed for Fruit Users. Robin didn't know, either way - it was a horrible, deluded, messed up, horrible rumor. It made Robin fear for the girl that used her as a pillow, for the man she had conversations with, the pair yet to be Mated, and everyone else. Then her thoughts turned to brighter topics, thankfully.

Being a Destined was an odd yet strong, powerful thing and it is as if the name implies: you are destined for that person and no other. You had a bond with the person like none felt before even before you Mate that just got stronger with Mating. It transcended everything, and –as what they've seen- time itself apparently. So far, everyone who had found their Destined had not died… well almost everyone. Ace was the first and only Destined to look at death but they were encroaching on their second generation of Destined's but it was unlikely much more would pop up, seeing as how not many of them were born in the first generation. And many of them didn't even know it - it was a new 'phenomenon' that occurred just this past decade or so. Robin, as old as she is, didn't even know it. She just thought it was that rare attraction to Franky called 'love'. She didn't know that the need to be with him constantly for a while, the attachment was all 'symptoms' of being a Destined. Robin had never been deeply in love before. She didn't get a hint until she felt Franky get hurt while working on his project at the time. Her and Franky were the second couple 'confirmed' as Destined's.

But then again - no one really had too much information on Destined's. Everything was still within the 'wait and see' stage, despite how many tests they've ran on Destined couples. If you're in the presence of your Destined and they deny you, like a certain couple she knew of, the 'side effects' ranged from intense anger, depression, obsession or the need to make them yours. The couple Robin knew of, only one of them had the 'anger' issue but he would never try to force anything. Everything else - if he felt them, he kept them under tight lock and key in their conversations.

There was always positive side effects as well. No matter how far the other was - you feel the other as if they were right next to you despite the distance, from emotions to even thoughts on some cases; you're closer to that person than your best friend. In some cases, one or both of the Destined's can control it – limiting what their partner feels and hears but that could be for a various amount of reasons. Weather for the better good, a surprise perhaps, or inevitable bad, if they were being tortured or someone threatened them; it was totally up to the couple. Robin was not among those who could hear her Mate's thoughts, yet, but she knew of one couple that could…

The bond the two Destined's shared could be severed, and not in pleasant ways. The ways included one of the Destined's dying which made the surviving one want to join them instinctively or go mad with grief. Another way was if one of them bonded with another person through intimacy, though that method would not make the other want to die; but the depression of the very act might. The severing of the bond caused physical pain, even in Unmated couples, such as what Luffy was going through, and it caused great mental damage as well. Luffy proved this the first time around with Ace's death. This mad grief was, unfortunately, tested and Luffy was just giving more proof. Even now, stories contradicted themselves and, in the end, there was next to nothing that was known about Destined's.

Most thought these Devil powers made the 'breed' -Robin preferred 'Generation' but not everything went Robin's way- of Destined's but in walked Nami, Usopp, Brook and Chopper. Two of the four were non-Devil powered and were Destined's, two of the four were Devil powered and had no Destined as far as they were aware of. Chopper – they were still on the fence about him since he was still so young, the youngest among the crew. Even though they were all 'grown up', they had stayed the same physically. It proved the rumor true that consumption of a Devil Fruit slowed time down for you. However if it stopped completely, no one was sure. Robin cast her eyes to Chopper, curled up in Nami's lap then sighed, leaning back.

Perhaps the 'theory' that they were touched by the gods themselves was true… but Robin was no where near silly enough to believe that – even if she had seen amazing, impossible things. They said it was impossible for a Destined to bounce back from their Mates' death. Then there was Luffy. They said that Destined's could not die. Then there was Ace. Robin rubbed her temples as her mind raced a thousand miles a moment. This was so confusing… and it was so far fetched that she would have denied it if she wasn't among those of the first generation. Luffy and Ace were among the first Destined's as well. Hell – the whole Crew was filled up with among the first generation of Destined's. Thankfully – she had other's to share the experience with: Nami, Usopp, even her beloved Franky. There were times she ran into the other Destined couple wandering around here but it was rare that she did so. One was scary, creepy and just plain 'back away if you wish to live' but Robin tended to have lovely, nice, inelegant conversations with the more quiet, polite one. At least when the other wasn't being possessive and rude to her, which was an everyday thing practically, which usually made Robin frown and the other male scold his Mated.

Robin decided that, with those last thoughts, enough was enough. A headache was budding and she was exhausted. Faintly, she was aware that her stomach was growling but that could wait, the food here wasn't the same as Sanji's home cooking. Robin slowly shifted in her seat, gently putting her head on Nami's and let the same darkness claim Robin that took Nami and Chopper before her. Her exhausted body offered no protest to the decision, immediately relaxing in the confines of sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Everyone, everything, was silent, save for the soft snores that Chopper and Zoro let out when the door opened. A familiar redhead with three claw marks over his eye walked in and looked at Luffy, bathed in the soft light of the morning that was flooding through the blinds of the window near his bed. Now, he was straightened out with blankets over him but it was clear that grief took its heavy, heavy toll on him. _This makes twice…_ The man known as Shanks made his way over, seeing the place clean and sparkling practically. Probably due to room keeping or something akin that. What the hell did he care?

Shanks gently ran his hand over Luffy's head, hoping the gesture gave him some form of comfort in his new hell. Sitting on the windowpane, he looked at Luffy, wondering what the boy had planned now, if he had anything planned. He suddenly wondered if the comforting sleep he was in was natural or drug related. Sleeping, either way, was a great bet… hell, he would; the grief the boy must feel is unimaginable. Sighing and leaning back, he rubbed his head and tried to relax.

Luffy… his precious Luffy… Shanks was the one that dragged Luffy to the sea practically. Ace only aided the process as they were children since he was the first one to have Luffy promise him that he'd be King of the Pirates; and now the most important thing to him was gone. The red haired man put a hand over his face, almost unwilling to show the tears that welled up when a knock at the door came. His eyes slid over to see a familiar tall, skinny man in the doorway. It wasn't hard to not know who he was, if the pattern on his jeans didn't give it away – the yellow and black hoodie and unique tattoo's certainly did it.

"Greetings Mr. Shanks, may I come inside?" the man asked and Shanks dropped his hand, the depression still there, eating away at him, but the tears didn't exist anymore.

"Sure Trafalgar, why not. Bring Kidd in with you," he told, motioning and Law only smiled, looking behind him. Giving a soft nod, the skinny man walked in, silencing his footsteps expertly. Shanks noted that the usual Nodachi he carried wasn't on him and the white and black patterned hat covered his short, stylish hair wasn't around as well. A sign of respect, perhaps? Who knew with Law. It was hard to believe this man had so much blood on his hands, this room could be filled with it and there'd still be some left over to fill up the adjacent room.

"Goodness – everyone's here." Law mumbled, his dark eyes scanning over everyone. Kidd, Law's Mate, stepped in behind him, looking as fearsome as always. His long black coat trimmed with red fur with gold spikes along the shoulder, his red eyes, tinted lips that held a deep scowl. Red seemed to be this man's theme – he had it everywhere, from his hair to his coat. The bright yellow and black pants matched his Mate's hoodie only Kidd's was in a water-like pattern and boots with a teal sash hanging out of his pants. (1) Though he had room for weapons like a gun and a dagger, they weren't there and Shanks had to wonder why.

Maybe upon Law's orders or Kidd didn't feel the need to put weapons on him to come to the Straw Hat's room. Everyone and their mother's knew that hardly anyone was a match for the boys that were still known as the Eleven Supernovas.

"Of course. You of all people know how much Luffy means to these people, especially his Crew." Shanks said, frowning. Law smiled at him lightly and nodded, almost taking back his wording immediately.

"Of course… how could I forget?" he said before glancing to Kidd. The man leaned against the wall and, with one look at Law, wrapped his arms around the skinnier doctor and pulled him to his chest. Law didn't make a move of protest, letting Kidd pull him back, Law's back fully meeting Kidd's chest and Shanks watched the whole spiel. It was interesting how they communicated even without words or –probably- a thought between them. They were truly the embodiment of 'polar opposites' and that truly, utterly fascinated Shanks to a certain degree. When those two came out and announced their relationship, everyone was more or less shocked beyond belief. Luffy laughed, of course, but everyone else had not seen it coming. After all - one of the more 'famous' interactions between Kidd and Law was at the Auction house in Sabaody where Law gave him a finger. Shanks himself didn't see a romance growing there at all and honestly asked Trafalgar if that day had been April Fools. It wasn't.

Shanks stared at the doctor as the skinnier one leaned back on his Mate while staring at the boy on the bed. "How's he doing?" Law asked, glancing to Shanks who gave him a less than amused, humorless laugh.

"How would you be if your Mate died?" he snapped to the young doctor, ignoring the 'watch it' glare that Kidd had shot him. Kidd was overprotective of his Mate and had killed people for less than the words Shanks just shot at him. No wonder his bounty was so damn high and only getting higher. Even if it was completely asinine, someone had to keep up appearances. Though to the longer haired redhead's words, Shanks saw that Law was left wordless, leaning back instinctively into Kidd more and the other responded by holding him tighter and dipping his head slightly to kiss his neck to assure him that he was there.

"Your valid point is taken." Law finally softly said after a few moments. Movement caught his attention and his dark eyes flew over to see Nami waking up as the moments passed. The long, orange haired woman finally opened her eyes, expecting just to see Luffy and nothing else there since that was how she fell asleep. That was not the case and the first thing she saw was the flaming, redhead, insane captain whose gaze shifted to her. Nami jumped and placed a hand over her heart, clutching Chopper more at the sight of the psychotic man and Law, needless to say, had to bite back a laugh at that reaction.

"Good morning, Nami-ya," Law greeted calmly, an amused smile on his face and Nami just nodded, her gaze locked on Kidd as if she expected him to jump up and attack them at any moment.

"Yeah… you too…" she mumbled, not yet awake. Law smiled a bit more as Kidd chuckled softly in his Mates' ear, amused beyond belief before turning his attention back to the neck he was currently cuddling and kissing. Kidd didn't hear an ounce of protest from Law about his affections. Not that he'd admit that he was being affectionate in a thousand years; oh no, that made him seem human and he had a strict 'monster' reputation to uphold. Shanks was about to open his mouth when the Boss (2) came in. He was a tall, older man wearing a black suit with his grey hair pulled back. Shanks stood and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded and the Boss didn't even bother looking toward him. Shanks practically seethed, ready to strangle the man. How dare that man waltz into this room as if nothing was currently happening. Then Shanks mentally dared the man to say that Luffy's Crew had to go out; over Shank's dead, rotting corpse and he dared them to try and make that happen too.

"Can't you see we're kind of in the middle-" Shanks growled but was thoroughly interrupted.

"I need you to go to sea. Both of you." He spoke clearly, simply, staring at Law and Kidd and ignoring Shanks with every fiber of his being, which did not please the redhead. Law's eyes widened and his heart sunk. The idea of going back out to sea this soon after docking made him feel like there was a rock in his stomach, making nausea assault him and he hated it. Panic began to claw at The Surgeon of Death's mind but he refused to show it as he looked at the man with utter confusion.

"No, absolutely not." Law stated simply, the tone he used indicating that no matter what pay they were going to give him - it wasn't worth it. Kidd stayed eerily quiet.

"It wasn't a request Trafalgar. You will go," the Boss said and Law made every attempt not to blanch at the words. Words spilled out before he could stop them.

"We just docked! Six months ago – I… I can't go to sea, I'm not-"

"We'll go." Kidd said simply and everything froze and went silent. Law's mouth remained open with the unsaid words that were now useless, the Surgeon unable to process what was just told to the Boss from his lover. Shanks blinked in shock, expecting Kidd to be the first one to go 'oh hell no' and proceed to give the grey haired man a bitch out session. But he didn't… and it was now Law's brain absorbed what Kidd had just told the man they would do. Shanks watching Law rip himself from his lover's arms to look at Kidd more clearly.

The Surgeon was stiff, rigid in anger. Nami shrank in her seat, having stayed silent up until that moment, holding Chopper a bit tighter instinctively. Kidd's arms remained open for a few more moments but dropped as soon as the redhead realized that the raven-haired man was not coming back to them. _'Too late to say anything~'_ the voice in the back of Kidd's head sang, the voice that was right every single time much to his annoyance. Kidd's mouth opened to try and stop Law before he began but, just as Kidd predicted, he was too late.

"We're… we're doing… what?" Law asked slowly, looking at Kidd. Kidd had a tight, almost stressed look on his face as Law looked at him with so much hurt in his eyes – it made Kidd just want to kill the old man. Silence coated the room as Kidd chose his words carefully as Law's face began to contort, showing his journey from shock to pain to absolute fury. The same look that used to entice Kidd so much was now beginning to send pinpricks of fear down him.

"We're doing what?!" Law yelled, repeating his question as he officially snapped. Most of the Crew that was asleep was wide awake now, looking at a seething Law. None of them made a single move to do a damn thing, everyone wanted to keep their limbs not only attached but their bodies in one piece.

"What's going on?" Robin whispered to Nami, and the orange haired woman shook her head. There was no way Nami was going to say a damn thing, not with Law standing right there. His stare already promised death to Kidd and Nami did not want that stare turning onto her.

"Later," she whispered back, shrinking as far back into her seat as possible to avoid the show that may or may not come. The natural instinct Nami had to protect Chopper surfaced, 'maternal instinct' Robin had called it, both women sharing it. But nothing happened still. An uncomfortable silence once again coated the room, no one moving or saying anything. After a few moments of the glaring contest, Nami shifted uncomfortably as Chopper began making sounds that indicated that he was waking up.

Nami's heart stopped, swearing that those slight sounds would be enough to send the Surgeon of Death into a postal rage. Law said and did nothing but he did stare his lover down before making a strangled noise and sweeping from the room. Kidd was after him not a few seconds later, not even giving a moment to look at the older man that stood there in amusement to the spectacle. Shanks rubbed his head; it was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

><p>1) I know that most of the people here are in their after-two year skip clothes. I'm on the anime, not the manga – and I have yet to see Law or Kidd in their outfits after the two year skip. So I kept Kidd and Law in their before-skip outfits :3 I hope that makes sense!<p>

To those rereading this story - enjoy the updates and changes :3 ~


	2. Anger

Hey guys, thanks for reviewing or alerting to the story~ Means a lot :3 I hope this solves some of the confusion I got in the feedback! And yes I know - Ace/Luffy is the main pairing but it's gonna wait a bit :3 It'll be here soon, patience birdies.

Chapter warnings: Language.

* * *

><p>"Law… Law, wait." Kidd requested as he jogged after his fuming lover but it was no use. The infuriated Heart Pirate captain continued down his way as if nothing was said to him. To Law, it was the clearest indicator that everyone should leave him alone. But one person wasn't going to let that go so easily. The redhead of the two had to break into a run to catch up to Law, even though the skinnier man was walking. "Will you listen to me god damn it!" the taller captain shouted to the shorter one. That's when Kidd made the mistake of grabbing the raven.<p>

Law twisted around and Kidd yanked his hand back in shock at the deadly, dark look on the other's face. And it only got darker. Kidd wasn't sure what terrified him the most when Law was mad: when he was smiling while furious, or when he wasn't smiling. Kidd usually saw a smile everywhere; when he was carving someone up, when they were just standing around, everywhere. So when Law didn't have a smile on his face - it was cause for concern.

"You said 'yes'. 'Yes'!" Law damn near screamed down the hallway and Kidd stepped back to give Law some room to breathe. Privacy and silence be damned – Trafalgar Law had no intention to be the quiet, polite, and laid back person everyone thought he was and Eustass Kidd would hear his opinion even if it killed him in the process. At least – that's what he vowed to himself in pure, utter anger. Law did not want to kick the bucket just yet, he had too much to do and too much to take care of. But knowing Kidd's temper, it might come out of nowhere and they'd scrap in the hallway. Kidd opened his mouth but Law did not let him get a word in edgewise and continued.

"Of everything, _everything_, I have _ever_ wanted you to do, volunteering me is not on the top of the list! Making me set out to sea after six months of port at home is not one of them!" he stated loudly, not at the point of shouting just yet, at Kidd and everyone in Luffy's room looked back and forth but they decided to ignore the lovers spat down the hall. Nami was half tempted to tell Zoro to go tell them to keep it down but the look that Zoro shot her made her re-think the temptation.

"Law, breathe. I'm-" Kidd tried and Law's glare turned that much more deadly, making Kidd back down in a moment and shut his trap. Law did not hesitate to continue.

"I guess it's too much to ask of everyone - including you, Kidd - in this god damn place to leave us alone, to let us have some time to ourselves. I go two, three years without seeing you and the first time a vacation was _guaranteed_ to me and you both in years – it's ripped away! By you of all people! Another broken promise… god I should be so used to this." Law pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, holding back the tears of anger and hurt. Sadly for Law, Kidd would be able to read the act like a book and know that Law was about to have a sobbing fit due to how well the redhead knew the raven. As much as Law wanted to make Kidd suffer, he didn't want Kidd knowing that he affected Law this much and covered it up as soon as possible. _Your pride will be your downfall,_ the voice warned but it was completely ignored as if it didn't exist. As soon as he knew that he was okay, Law threw his hands in the air in a fit of frustration.

"Kidd, if you didn't want me and didn't want to try and make some form of life with me outside of the sea, then you shouldn't have gone through with the Mating. I could have stayed at sea, stayed away to avoid those pesky little emotions!" he spat and Kidd felt a flash of hurt go through him as Law dropped his arms back to his side and spun back around, storming away. Kidd could do nothing at the moment but just stare at the man's retreating back and blink stupidly. Law's outbursts were nothing he wasn't used to, as rare as they were. But when Law had one that huge, where he was practically screaming at the top of his lungs in the middle of the hallway, well – Kidd definitely wasn't used to that and it definitely meant that Law was not a happy camper. Kidd went back to his stoic self before beginning to follow Law at a safe distance to watch over his lover.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Trafalgar Law stormed down the hallway, anger coursing through his veins like nothing he'd felt before. There were very few and far between times he had felt like this and a few of them included blondes that wore pink and situations beyond his control. Angry tears flowed down his face at the fact that he was forcefully setting out again, shattering any plans he had, and that just made another wave of anger course through him, burning everything in its path. He was so upset, so blindly furious, that he didn't even notice that Kidd was following him silently behind like the killer he is.

Kidd watched every move his lover made, taking an almost sick satisfaction in every time Law did something that threw him for a loop. That's one of the reasons why Kidd is so in love with Law: he couldn't predict Law's movements, not even on a normal day. Their bond did nothing for that either, it just kept throwing him for a loop despite how 'connected' they were supposed to be. They were supposed to be predicting one another, finishing one anothers sentences and being 'in tuned' with one another. Kidd put off his thoughts and continued to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to chance Law seeing him and pulling that Nodachi out of goodness knew where and charging at him with it. It wouldn't be the first time. But then again - the last time Law tried that - it had a very different outcome than Law had anticipated.

Law stopped in the middle of the hallway on more than one occasion to pace back and forth from one wall to another, his thin, long fingers running harshly through his hair before gripping it then yanking on the strands almost harshly. Anger, frustration, bitter hatred bubbled within him and he wanted the world to _suffer_, wanted to watch it just _burn_ until there was nothing left of it to fuck him over anymore. The Surgeon bit back yet another scream and kept moving on down the hallway, gesturing a 'fuck the world' sign with his arms.

Law desperately wanted to break someone's face; someone's _something_ or scream at the top of his lungs until he was forcefully set outside to calm down or get the too familiar scalpels in his hand and operate on someone just to see the blood that would run down and pool on his operating table. Their pained moans and groans as he operated without anesthetic, the way they'd move around to try and avoid him even after he strapped them down to the table. Preferably, he'd like to see the blond asshole that took residence on Kidd's ship; that'd be fantastic! Needless to say – it would be the highlight of Law's entire life, not just year or week or day - his_ life_. Not even Mating with Kidd would get as high as that would be. It was just then that Law realized that he was a bit of a sick man… Law needed to do something before he snapped yet again and decided to take a few walls with him, regardless of his lack of Nodachi. Getting a cell phone out, he shakily dialed up the one person that could possibly do anything at this point.

"Moshi moshi…" a sleepy voice came and instantly – Trafalgar felt horrible but his unstable emotional state made him react otherwise. The poisonous anger ebbed away just a little bit without his notice.

"Bepo, do you remember that huge bag of laundry I put together when we first arrived here?" he asked, somehow managing to get his words together and form proper sentences. No emotion was betrayed though the words and that made Law a bit happy. The last thing he needed to do was take his emotions out on his best friend. Law heard Bepo hum in consideration before making a sleepy 'mhm'.

"Yeah… we got here a few days before Kidd did and you had to do something to keep your mind occupied, so we prepared for the next set out. Why?" he mumbled, seemingly not noticing he didn't need to recall it out loud and Law nearly broke the phone in a spike of fury at the memory. Law had been so excited, so happy to finally be docked for at least two years with the luxury to relax without being attacked or killed. He should have stayed his skinny ass at sea. Law was forcing his whole crew out from their vacation because his lover had to be a dick face and made him do something he didn't want. Fuck him. And not in a pleasant way, either.

"Put it outside your door and I'll come get it and wash it later. It seems as if we're setting out early." he spat out harshly, making both Kidd and Bepo wince, even though the bear was on the other end of the phone.

"Why?" the bear asked innocently, waking up almost instantly seeing as how his captain needed him; Bepo could just tell sometimes and for that, Law was so truly, utterly grateful. One of the few people who could not only handle him but reel him back in when he dove off his edge was Bepo and, dear god, Law loves that bear with every fiber of his being.

"Well our lovely, favorite, Eustass 'Captain' mother-fucking Kidd decided to volunteer us to go out a whole year and a half early!" he snapped, stopping by a supply closet and grabbing a huge bag that was outside the door since it was open for all the medical workers going in and out. Ripping the door practically off its hinges to get inside, Law put the phone on speaker and set it on a shelf nearest to him before he broke the darn thing. The doctor grabbed a few items and throw them into the bag in rage. He wasn't even thinking clearly at the moment, he just grabbed whatever titles looked faintly familiar and ran with it. God he wished something breakable was there but he couldn't do anything that stupid, he'd have Boss down on his head in a matter of seconds, trying to choke the life out of him.

Bepo knew it had to be beyond bad when Law was cursing his Mated's name in a fit of anger and rage. What in the Seven Hells did Kidd do to make Law this angry…? Even Kidd stopped a moment, leaning to look at his Mate from the wall he was hiding behind, blinking at the back of Law's head. He didn't think he was that upset… clearly – he was wrong. Law hardly ever cursed Kidd's name; the last time Kidd heard Law curse his name, he was about to run him through with that sword of his. Kidd cursed himself, running a hand over his face, figuring that Law would be less than pleased at his decisions but he didn't think that he would be that mad. but then again - Kidd hardly ever thought before he acted, flattening his back against the wall outside of where his Mated and the first mate of his yammered so he could continue listening.

"L-Law-sama, You shouldn't curse Kidd's name..." Bepo tried to interject but Law's growl accompanied Bepo's attempt to defend his captains' Mated with the clear warning to back off. And so the smart first mate did, shutting his mouth and letting Law spew his lava until he ran out of it.

"The deal was that we spent two years at sea doing everything the Boss told us to do like good little puppies, and two years here! Where the Mated's who were on different Crew's could spend time with one another, catch up and have fun. But noooo – Eustass has to be just what his name implies: an ass! Because I totally wasn't supposed to be on vacation with the Mated that I haven't seen in oh - what - two years, save for the random occurrences and run-ins on the random islands! All we ever did was get the chance to eat, sleep, and screw then we'd be back out on our separate ways. It sounds like we're doing a mutual booty call and not a mostly-functioning relationship. Yes – I totally want to live that life once again, not knowing anything; where he is, what he's doing or who he's doing it with!" Law finally got done spewing and yelling and Kidd rubbed his face, listening to his beloved take his rage out on his best friend and first mate. Even though that best friend and first mate was a talking polar bear.

Bepo was silent for a moment before gathering his guts; sure that his ears hadn't failed him.

"Are you in the supply closet?" Bepo asked softly and Law rolled his eyes in frustration, resisting the urge to slam his head into the wall. His delicate control on his emotions wavered and Law was sure Eustass was basking, enjoying not only his anger but the fact that he could push Law to that point. That alone made him growl and want to hit the wall in fury but he was able to reign it in, controlling for the most part for now.

It was times like this that Kidd loved Law's anger; Law's control slipped and he could feel everything his Mated felt: blinding anger, frustration, hurt…? Even though it was expected in the sadistic doctor, the tiniest amount of hurt that Law felt made Kidd want to crawl to his lover on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness but he denied the urge. Kidd had the reputation of a cold, heartless bastard who leveled towns for his sheer enjoyment to keep up. Kidd furrowed his brow, gently sorting through the feelings and being extra careful to not alert Law for he'd be even more upset to know that Kidd was stalking him or sorting through Law's most kept emotions. Probably enough to attempt to run Kidd through again with that blasted sword.

"No Bepo – I'm in the hospital room and screaming at the top of my lungs." he said in utter sarcasm and Bepo gave a light laugh. Sarcasm never was Law's best friend but it came to visit from time to time.

"Sorry Law-sama. Uhm… hold on." Bepo mumbled, knowing immediately what Law wanted him to do and the man waited, putting his hand on his face and crossing his other under the arm going to his face. Law relaxed a moment, trying his damndest to calm down but it just didn't seem to be working. So Law began pacing back and forth, a habit he picked up from Eustass since he used to not have an issue standing still. '_Damn him.'_ The voice in his head growled. Kidd infuriated him to say the least… and damn it – Kidd knew how Law felt about Killer. And Kidd always countered with Bepo and it drove Law up a wall. Bepo's voice knocked Law out of his thoughts about his lover and the first mate he so loathed.

"What do we need?" Bepo asked and Law blinked, forcing himself to not focus on the blinding anger but on what they'd need to survive the next two years. Without his noticing - the anger ebbed away yet again oh so slowly.

"Sodium thiopental. I can't find any here, probably because its lethal in larger doses. That's why we're careful with drugs," Law said, sounding like he was just fine and not having a mental breakdown. Kidd felt an ounce of jealousy rise within him; Bepo knew just how to handle Law when he's angry, knew how to make Law's mind switch paths when he was upset to calm his beloved captain and it made him frown to himself. _'Hypocrite,'_ his mind whispered to him and he shoved it off violently.

Law rubbed the back of his neck and began to rattle off a list, going through the bag and pulling out what he didn't need, putting them back. He then began gathering the smallest amounts he needed first of what he could find, throwing them into a bag without a care in the universe.

"Is that it?" the bear asked softly. It was the metaphorical straw that broke the careful control. Annoyance bubbled within Law at the question and he didn't know why, making him want to slam his head into the shelves.

"I don't know Bepo – I'm pissed off! I can't think straight!" Law snapped, his fury making him see red yet again and he slammed his hands into the shelf, desperate to exert some of it before he hurt someone he wasn't supposed to. The shelf slammed into the wall as a result and loud clatters followed as a result, things falling off of the shelves. The phone was one of the many things that clattered to the floor in the fit of rage that Law just had, along with supplies that Law faintly knew he'd have to clean up. As if the loud clatters bought Law back to reality, the red faded and he was able to see clearly, if it was just for the moment. Bepo squeaked; and Law could _feel_ Bepo pull back at his fury, unsure of if he should give the Captain some space.

The single second of clarity was that was needed. Law blinked, falling to his knees as the blinding anger left just as suddenly as it had began. It was as if something had been pressing down on his shoulders, making his mind reel and Law incapable of controlling himself. How Kidd functioned being so angry all the time - Law had no idea. Years of repressed anger got so out of control once his fuse ran out and the fire reached the proverbial bomb.

"I-I'm sorry Law-sama. I-I…" Suddenly – Law stopped thinking. The tone Bepo used, it stirred the light within the proverbial darkness. A single moment of clarity, the noting of a tone - it was all he needed. Law was suddenly very aware that he had been angry at, and taking it out on, the wrong person. And the wrong person was blaming himself for Law's anger.

He laughed softly and shook his head as relaxation filled him. Law found a ground to stand on and reigned in his anger quite easily from there, throwing it back in its cage like he had done many times before this. The Surgeon dejectedly admitted to himself that there was nothing he could do. Protest or no protest, he was going to sea for another two years and that just made him depressed. Law reached for the phone, sliding it over to him so Bepo could hear him more clearly.

"Look at me, yelling at you like it's your fault. Oh Bepo… my dear, dear friend – I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Law said, regret filling every part of him. Immediately – Kidd felt the emotions that poured through their link get detained and reigned in as Law calmed in seconds. Almost frantically, Kidd pulled away from their link to give the other space, biting on his nail instinctively as he heard the soft sounds of Law cleaning up after himself.

"Law-sama – its fine." Bepo tried to assure and Law smiled, his hands pausing in their cleaning before continuing yet again, placing everything back in its rightful place.

"So quick to forgive," Law commented and chuckled, getting the bag. He was suddenly able to think so much clearer, so much calmer with his thoughts not focused on Kidd and Killer. Law knew that he should top off his Penicillin just in case – but he only needed four cases where as before, he would have grabbed about ten. Blissful calm took the place of anger and Law felt better… at least for now. He'd still love to bring Killer's name to life, possibly on the blonde himself. Law would relish that, the blonde's blood staining his floor. The Surgeon of Death stopped there, but gladly snorted at his own name pun for the blonde even if it barely made sense.

"Bepo – I hate to ask you so much after I've yelled at you so cruelly – but can you make me some of that brew that you used to make?" he requested and Bepo was silent for a moment. Law needed coffee and a hot shower, but would gladly take the first one over the second one at this precise moment. The raven had the feeling he was going to be awake for a long, long while so the caffeine jolt would help with the possible all nighters he was going to pull.

"Sure, Law-sama, anything you want." he said, surprise clearly in his voice.

"Oh and tell everyone else to hit the market, get whatever they want, and I mean whatever they want. Favorite foods, items, whatever, its free game. As a way of me apologizing for us setting out so early." he instructed farther and Bepo hummed an acknowledgement.

"Yes Captain." Bepo told and Law felt his heart swell. Bepo was the one constant thing in his life that made st of this bullcrap so worth it. Bepo was more than a friend, he was a beloved crew member, an irreplaceable right hand man, a best friend, the brother Law never got to have even if he was a bear.

"Thank you Bepo." Law softly said, the appreciation and adoration present but not overbearing in his words, and Bepo mumbled his 'no problem', probably half way back to sleep as Law ceased the call, got his bag and left. Coincidently, Kidd was no where to be seen by that point.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sitting on a washing machine in the middle of the line of washing machines – Law was the picture of calm. He was studying his book, reading it and committing what he wanted to his memory as the soothing vibrations under him calmed him from the inside out. Law leaned back on the washing machine, his feet bare and his hat removed, those lithe legs crossed and his eyes darting from page to page. Law had always been a fast reader, especially when he was focused, finishing thick books in hours instead of days in some cases. It used to drive a certain person mad but Law refused to let his mind wander there, no when he felt better. Hearing footsteps, Law's concentration instantly shattered and he immediately knew that it was not Kidd. Thank God for that. Bepo peeked in and gave Law a smile and Law smiled back.

"Bepo!" he greeted kindly, putting his book in his lap as his polar bear friend came in and offered him a bag. Law's brows furrowed in confusion at the bag, a questioning look sent to his friend who just shrugged with a wider smile.

"I bought you lunch." he explained and Law smiled a bit more, taking it and leaning up to look into it. Inside the bag was a bowl of General Tso chicken with a few egg rolls and some sushi. And it smelled like came from his favorite takeout place that was located on an island he hadn't been to in a long while. Law's heart warmed as he looked at the food. Somehow - Bepo always knew when he hardly ate and what to get him. Law chalked it up to all the damn time they spent together. Thank god they enjoyed one another's company.

"Thank you Bepo. I owe you one." Law said softly, giving his Crewmate the biggest smile he could manage. The bear just shrugged it off with a smile of his own and joined him on sitting on a washer. It was rare to see them smiling so much but it was nice to see it at the same time.

"Several, actually," the bear kidded with Law and the Surgeon laughed softly. Law couldn't begin to count how many he actually owed Bepo. He always filed it under 'a lot' and was done with it.

"Its true though," Law pointed out and Bepo snorted, waving a paw at him.

"Nonsense. If not for this, then what are first mates for? Decoration?" he asked and Law couldn't counter the point even if he attempted it. A comfortable silence coated them as Law slowly ate when he winced, putting a hand on his head and breathed through the latest sensations that weren't pleasant. Bepo blinked, looking at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Law-sama?" he asked, ready to jump in if there was anything wrong with his beloved captain. Law's head stopped splitting open and allowed him to shake it, hoping that the sensation of forceful prying wouldn't come back. The feeling was over almost as soon as it began but the searing pain made it seem longer, the Surgeon blinking a few times to clear his vision while his head swam for a moment. Save for the nausea that came with the underwater feeling, Law felt fine but took another deep breath just in case.

"Yeah… Kidd's being, well, Kidd." Law said, smiling slightly and Bepo looked at him in confusion. It was still odd having Kidd around with Law all the time and it was weird when they had started to finish each other's sentences out of the blue but they acted like it was normal. This turn of events shouldn't weird Bepo out but it did.

"He's trying to reopen our link, probably to try and find me. I haven't talked with him since the incident earlier." Law explained then leaned back and sighed, running a hand through his very short hair. He tried to relax, he really did. But with Kidd's poking and forceful prying, that led to the momentary headaches; it was hard work.

The forced relaxation that he felt didn't last for very long. Within a moment after he tried to relax, Law sat straight up and narrowed his eyes. Pausing as if second guessing himself, he cursed softly and jumped off the washing machine. Grabbing his coffee and lunch, he practically dove a folding bench that was right next to the washing machines, curling up as tightly as he possibly could. In Law's defense - he had once fit under a tiny computer desk, despite his then 6'1 stature. Fitting under a folding table wasn't an issue, it was more spacious than a computer desk.

The Heart Captain had fully hidden himself by the time Kidd walked in, shocking Bepo but only slightly. Law always did have an odd way of sensing when the man was near, and it had saved their asses one too many times when the Captains weren't Mates but Bepo never really understood how Law did it. Maybe it was the whole 'Destined' thing that was going on but at the moment, it was the least of Bepo's worries. Kidd had taken one look around before landing his ruby eyes on Bepo.

"Where is he bear?" Kidd immediately growled, looking at him. Bepo grit his teeth for a moment before he looked at him like he had no idea what he was saying.

"I don't know where he is." Bepo said in a moment, not knowing what Law was thinking by hiding from his Mated but it was Bepo's job to cover for his captain regardless. Acting first and questioning later had become the policy as of late. If Law didn't want to come out, Bepo would just have to send Kidd in circles.

"Don't lie to me, I smell the coffee and the food. He's either hiding somewhere here or was here recently, now which is it Bepo." Kidd growled harshly, leaning forward a bit more to try and stare down Bepo. If Bepo had any less loyalty for his Captain and the guts – it would have worked. The red haired pirate scared the hell out of almost everyone just by standing around, he was terrifying when he glared but Bepo just shrugged.

"He came in, got the food and coffee and left. He didn't tell me where he was going and I didn't ask. I'm afraid I don't know anymore than that, Kidd-sama." Bepo told, shrugging nonchalantly yet again.

"He's my Mate – I reserve the right to talk to him whenever I please!" Kidd snapped, slamming his hands around Bepo, who jumped slightly in reflex. Law remained silent, looking down at the ground. Kidd was right, as much as Law hated to admit this. They were Mates and should talk to one another but Law didn't want to deal with him now; the other man had fucked him over and royally so and, to Law, he deserved to run in the circles Bepo would send him in. Law remained absolutely silent, arguing with himself whether or not he should actually stand up and talk to the psychotic captain that was, well, attempting to murder the bear with his eyes.

"Then maybe you should treat him as such." Bepo said softly, making Kidd practically hiss through his teeth and Law snap his eyes wide open. Law did not expect Bepo to say something like that to Kidd's face. Panic raced up Law in a flash as well as a sense of pride for his best friend. Oh please, don't let him attack Bepo, he prayed, biting his lip.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kidd asked in a low tone, one that promise pain. Those ruby orbs narrowed even more, focused on Bepo, Law forgotten for now. Kidd hated Law's first mate as much as Law hated his own.

"You heard me… _Eustass_." Bepo said, not fazed by his promise. Bepo never loved the idea that this man was his Captain's Mate – he rather hated it in fact and did everything he could to stop the Mating without stepping in his beloved Captain's way. The bear knew the rumors that surrounded this man and Law had confirmed a good deal of them, even if the Heart Captain had chose his words carefully. That, alone, was enough to make Bepo unhappy with the fact that his Captain was tied and bound to this insane, unstable, blood-craving, 'my hair is gravity defying' man of a Captain with a first mate named 'Massacre Soldier' Killer. Bepo continued his words within a beat.

"Maybe you should treat him as your Mate and not someone you can just push away at a moment's notice and as you please. We've spent two years out there, ending and saving lives, both with our combined medical skills and with our weapons. We've been home less than half a year and now you're forcing us back out there. That's not treating him like your Mate, that's treating him – no, us like an item." Bepo clarified calmly in the face of Eustass's insane anger. Law held tighter to his coffee cup, hating the fact that Bepo had to get involved like he did. But if Law interfered now – there would be so much more violence and possibly a few walls broken down due to their fight.

After a few moments, Kidd finally stopped gripping the machines like they were the bears neck and managed to find the words to say what was on his mind. "I'll find him without your help." Kidd growled and Bepo smiled a bit.

"Be my guest." he bid, holding back a smile at the anger the other displayed. Kidd turned on his heel and stormed out of there, muttering curses to himself and he kicked a machine outside with all his force. It flew into the wall across from them and Bepo noted that it stuck in the wall even as Kidd stormed away. Bepo suddenly didn't want to get kicked by Kidd one bit, sparring or in an actual fight. Even guarding against it would probably hurt, but Bepo wasn't too concerned with that at the moment.

The loud sound caused Law to jump slightly but not move otherwise, only breaking the 'don't move' rule to breathe. An uncomfortable silence took over the area, save for the washing machine's sounds, Law not coming out until he was damn sure that Eustass wasn't coming back to kick Bepo's rear end or attempt it without Law's interference. It took the Surgeon ten minutes to drag himself out of his hiding place and even then, he did not feel safe.

"Law-sama, you can't stay mad at him until we set sail… You have to talk to him before that. It'll be a long while before you two see each other once more and I don't want you to regret your decisions." Bepo said softly, an attempt at advice more or less from a worried friend, watching Law climbed back to his spot on the washer.

"Bepo – my dear, dear friend, that's where you are wrong. I can and I will stay mad at him. And I will leave for two years, still furious at him. Maybe, just maybe, when I come back, I will hate him less than I do now. If I wasn't going to be driven insane by the act - I would possibly kill him myself." Law said, shocking Bepo yet again.

Law and Kidd had an odd way of being with one another, and even _that_ statement was the understatement of the century. Bepo had witnessed them fighting only for them to stop, just stare at each other for an undetermined amount of time, make out like they hadn't seen each other in God knew how long, and then they'd go back to trying to murder each other as if the make out session hadn't just existed. Law knew better than anyone that's how a lot of things turned out. When attempting to run Kidd through with his Nodachi, it ended up a grapple between the sheets but Law didn't try again after that. Instead, he settled for the bloody nose he gave Kidd during the scrap.

Kidd and Law could truly, honestly say that they hated one another. But that hatred ran deeper and turned into a form of love that neither of them, or at least Law, couldn't live without; imagining life before it or without it was impossible for Law. The most common threat that was delivered on both sides was: 'I lived without you before, I can do it again!' but Law wasn't sure how well he'd deliver on that threat. He had, honestly, forgotten how to live without that presence in his head, feeling like Kidd was always around. The Surgeon refused to speak on Kidd's behalf though… since it was rare that they shared these kinds of thoughts.

Law broke off that path of thought since it wasn't healthy for him at this point, his thin fingers rubbing his temples before he dug out his food yet again and forced it down his throat. Somehow - it had lost some of its flavor. Law's new goal was to finish his damn laundry, grab his crew and set out as soon as humanly possible. The damn big bosses sending him out to sea could fax his assignment over for all he cared. Those snails were good for more than one or two things, Law was sure! The image of a piece of paper coming out of a Den-Den made Law smile at his sense of odd humor and Bepo sighed, leaning back.

"Well, did you see the game?" he asked to lighten the mood. Law burst into soft laughter, again thanking whatever god there was that he had a first mate like Bepo.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated~ Enjoy the updates~ :3<p> 


	3. Hopeless

Oh my god. This took SO much coffee, PewDiePie, hair pulling, self motivation, spork-threatening - just a WHOLE bunch of stuff! Lol~ I'm so sorry if its choppy, I tried to make it flow, I tried to make it good - I hope I did well D:

Reviewers:

**NightlyNightmare**: I can't either! 8D I'm thinking it'll be here soon~ 3

**ghostlyangel**: I'm so glad it made you laugh XD O: really? I do? Fantastic! XD I was thinking I made them WAY OOC or something XD

**fezakyuu**: Thank you, thank you~ Here's your update~

**SoraDreams**: Luffy/Ace should be taking priority as soon as I can get it to be. XD I dont want to rush it but it wont drag on :)

**DeidaraUlquiorra**: "LAW-SMASH! D" Lol~ I know - I loved writing them. I was grinning like an insane person x3 I cant wait to write some Ace/Luffy - it should be a blast on my part! 8D

**Blue Wolf Miko**: So glad I caught your interest! :3 Here is an update, sorry if its a bit of a filler! :D Real story is coming up in the next chapter.

Edit: Thank you to **SamuraTater** for the corrections :3~ Without farther yammer - here's the chapter:

* * *

><p>Tip-toeing around the building and island was what Law excelled at the most aside from his medical practice and keeping his lover under control when he felt like keeping him under said control. It was Kidd who ultimately failed to keep <em>him<em> under control and Law relished that fact a bit more than he probably should. Whether Kidd felt that he didn't need to keep him under control or Kidd just didn't feel like doing it to see the mayhem his Mated one would cause – Law didn't know nor care. Frankly, Law didn't care about much when it came to his Mate at the moment.

Hiding was among the list of things Law was _really_ good at, his thin frame allowed him entrance to places that Kidd could only fit his hand into probably. And Law knew that Kidd sending Killer in, seeing as how the blonde and the Surgeon were about the same size, would be a death sentence to one or both of the feuding men. While Law would love to see Killer dead, in utter honesty, he preferred to be as far away from Kidd as he could get and – as far as he could tell – he was as far as he could get.

Law camped his happy self in his submarine, so glad that he could take it under when he pleased to keep it out of sight or keep it above water, like it was now, to load it. It was times like this Law thanked every god that he could shut their mental links down and just avoid the world and everything in it.

"Law-sama~!" Well… almost everything in the world. Some things in this world demanded his attention and he would be a fool to deny them. Law sighed to himself softly, putting a box down in the corner and opening the front door to the submarine. The Surgeon of Death had been trying to hide from Kidd ever since the day that the Captain practically forced them out at sea, three days to be exact, and had been doing a great job of it. Changing his routine of where he went, staying at Penguin's and 'sleeping' (sleeping, yeah – _right_, if you could count having your brain poked every minute of every hour for countless hours consecutively 'sleep' – then sure!) practically under the bed, moving the sub clear across the island and hiding it half under water. All of this asinine shit to avoid Kidd because he had 'Law-Dar'. A Law radar, if Kidd had that - then Law was screwed. I've lost way too much sleep, he suddenly realized, forcing his brain to focus.

"Bepo – I'm trying to be inconspicuous. Hiding from a natural born killer who tends to know everything you do is not pleasant nor is it easy. What do you need?" Law scolded lightly, looking around for any rag-doll wanna-be's (1), spiky blondes, or spiky red-heads relatively close or in the distance. Though Law could 'feel' Kidd through the blond they had, it had to be open and willing from both sides and at this point – only one side was open so Law could only get a general direction of where Kidd was. From what Law could tell, and he hoped that it was true, Kidd was still clear on the other side of the island. But then again, it wouldn't be the first time Kidd had tricked Law.

"I just wanted to let you know that Penguin and the other's will be on their way as soon as they are done in the market. All of us are actively avoiding the Kid Pirates as best as we are physically able to and, as far as I know, no one has run into them." Bepo told with an apologetic smile toward Law for practically yelling his name while Kidd was, very persistently, searching for him. Eustass Kidd wouldn't give up even if someone paid him to do so and Law knew that better than anyone. Bepo left out that he also came back to keep an eye on the very tired Heart Captain. Not that Law needed anyone to guard him, Bepo just felt the need to protect his Captain from time to time.

"I see. That's good Bepo, I'm very proud of all of you. I hate to rush everyone but the sooner we go out and do whatever we need to do, the sooner we get to come home." Law told, leaning against the door. _'And deal with people I really don't want too! … I'm beginning to think I have some issues.'_ Law left out his thoughts on the matter but his logic was, of course, sound on the matter. That wasn't the only reason he was shoving off of the island so quickly and Bepo knew it but refused to voice it. Even Jean knew it and the tall, hulking man had only been around for a small bit of the situation even though he had been quietly informed.

"I understand Law-sama. Shachi and Penguin broke off into teams to cover more ground and with you and Jean Bart hiding here, it's taking longer than usual to get everything we need together to go on our trip. They can't lift as much as Jean can," Bepo told, rubbing the back of his head. Law opened his mouth to assure Bepo and give him a message to give to the rest of his beloved crew when Jean decided to butt in.

"Why can't I go out? I can carry more than Shachi and Penguin. I can carry them and anything they got!" he protested, putting boxes where they belonged begrudgingly, mumbling under his breath about being the strongest there. Physically – Law couldn't deny that. The captain didn't even attempt to hide the face-palm then the rubbing of his temples from view. His control waned for a moment and he couldn't help the reaction that came up from him due to it.

"Yes Jean. You could, you also tend to forget that you're huge. Huge and can be spotted from, possibly, the tops of Sky Island if they were above us. Perhaps you forgot my enunciation of how I'm supposed to be avoiding my temperamental bonded Mate for the sake of my ship and wellbeing. Or did you completely miss or ignore that little tidbit? Yes – I want to tell Kidd: 'Here I am! Send your stupid lackeys to come kidnap me and / or one of my crews to force me to come see you!'. If you still wish to still go out, by all means!" Law told, his voice dripping in sarcasm as he waved one arm out the door as a mock invitation. Jean blinked before considering his captains words, slowly turning back to doing what he was doing without another word as Law turned back to Bepo.

"Thank you for the update." Law told, his voice revealing just how strained he was. His fingers itched to rub the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the migraine that was developing out of his normal headache. Exhaustion was getting the better of him, despite how used he was to long periods without sleep.

Bepo caught the strain for just for a second before his captain continued without a hitch. "If you can – find Shachi and Penguin, tell them to wrap up as soon as they can, please. Anything else they want can wait, we can get at a random island that we stop at." The Surgeon of Death ordered half-heartedly and Bepo could only nod. Law's sleepless nights and overall irritation and frustration at everything was catching up to him and relatively fast, adding to the frustration of his body's reaction to the lack of sleep. Migraines, sluggishness, the need for more coffee than he had consumed in a long time.

Bepo loyally ran off and Law shut the door again, taking his hat off and throwing it into his room without a care before sitting near the door yet again. A sigh tumbled out of him, his fingers finding his temples as he tried to relax.

Aside from Jean, his ship was way too silent and it unnerved the Heart Captain. He was used to Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Jean and him all sitting in a circle eating or playing random card games or games in general to pass the time while they went on their way to do whatever they were ordered to do. Law smiled fondly at the memories of their times spent playing, the echoing laughter while their games were lit by candle light and the refracted light from the surface. The images of the past were a comfort in the current situation, making the smile grow slightly bigger.

Suddenly, Law long to just be under the water, gazing at the fish and the beauty. Law wanted to see the way the light broke under the water and made patterns on the floor, making the underwater sanctuary seem like a whole other world every single time he went down there. It would never, ever get old no matter how long he lived. Law wanted to be away from this island and the people in it. Save for the Straw Hats – they were actually always fun, Chopper made for wonderful conversation and Robin was the only one he found that could challenge him remotely in chess but, then again, Luffy wasn't in the best condition now anyway. Leaving the crew alone for the moment would be the best thing all around.

Frustration bubbled in him yet again at the situation that was present. Law lightly kicked the box right in front of him to exert some of his frustration so that he didn't have another storage room situation. Kicking something at his hardest would do no good - all it would do is get him a broken wall and broken bone and he did not feel like tending to either of those at the moment.

His thoughts shifted to Luffy yet again. Law had more of a medical sense than anyone in that damn building that was taking care of the teenage-looking pirate. Mainly because they were part of the same 'species' and Law knew what Luffy was going through even if it was a small, minute amount. Granted he and Kidd have never been separated like Luffy and Ace were, they were still part of the same group of 'freaks' and Law _understood_ dammit. The doctor turned to rubbing his temples and sighing. This was getting him absolutely nowhere fast, which was yet another annoyance piled on top of many, many others of the day. Or was it the week? Law knew it was bad when his lack of sleep began to screw with his sense of timing. The Surgeon usually had an impeccable sense of time, despite the insomnia that plagued him from time to time.

Law closed his eyes, knowing that he knew the exact amount of time earlier. He struggled internally, trying to remember earlier. Talking to Bepo but that told him nothing but him wanting Penguin and Shachi back to the ship as soon as possible. He groaned softly, leaning his head back and taking a breath to quell the frustration already coming back up. Kidd needed to let him sleep; Law swore that the Kidd Captain wanted him to pass out so that he would be completely unguarded. Well the Heart Captain wouldn't allow that, no matter how much adrenaline he had to live off of.

"Law?" Jean asked, worried for the captain. Law was broken out of his thoughts and he blinked before the Surgeon gave him a slight smile, though it was as strained as it could possibly be. "Let me know if I'm needed, I'll be in my room." He told simply, knowing he needed to get some form of rest. Retreating to his personal space and shutting the door behind him, Law sat down at his desk and sighed heavily, rubbing his temples then wondered what life had in store for him next. Kicking his shoes off, he laid his head in his arms on his desk, he just relaxed for the moment and tried to think of the next steps in the plan. To soothe his headache, Law trailed his fingers through his hair, massaging his neck, shutting his eyes for just a moment.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was taking Kidd forever to find his Mate; and he wasn't the most patient man to ever walk the earth. To the redhead captain - he had literally tried everything under the sun to get his Mate's attention. He had tried threatening, poking at Law every minute of every hour when he could, 'stalked' the medical areas of the facility, even tried hiding places that he thought Law might be in that he may or may not have found Law in before. Vents, libraries, closets, underneath Law's Crew's beds. He found less than nothing. Kidd usually forgot that Law was just as good as he was in the hiding department and that this chase could go on for more than a long time. Kidd was beginning to get sick of this bullshit and very, very quickly. Law needed to crawl out of his hole and he needed to do it right freaking **_now_**.

Killer gave a glance to the red-headed captain that was sitting in his seat, staring intently off into space with his chin resting in his hand, obviously trying to find his Mate. Killer felt the familiar sting of jealousy and bitterness rise within him at the turn of 'fate' that stabbed him in the back though he prayed and prayed when the 'epidemic' first came out. Kidd should have been his, not Laws; it wasn't fair and he did not like it one bit. Law and Killer would never get along, not while Law had his dirty claws in Kidd and not while his Captain let the skinny twin drag him around willingly.

"We'll find him." He found himself saying, calmly and evenly as if the utter rage and anger within him didn't exist one bit and Kidd sighed lightly in response, stealing a glance at Killer. The redhead was silent for a moment before giving a light, rare, smile.

"Thanks Kill… what would I do without you?" Kidd asked and Killer couldn't tell if he was being serious or sarcastic at the moment. Either way – he allowed himself to think that it was a compliment and allowed the good feelings that spread through him at the slightest of Kidd's praise. Killer sometimes went out of his way to please Kidd just to have a moment of Kidd's attention to himself. Under his mask, the blonde has a soft smile on his face until Kidd stood up and looked at Killer.

"Let's go find him. So I can strangle him." Kidd bit out and Killer allowed a chuckle to pass through his lips at the idea of Law being strangled. The idea turned into the image and the smile grow on his face, knowing that it was hidden so it'd do no harm. But he knew the way things were – if Law was to die, Kidd was to die with him or go insane or some bullshit like that. Killer would like to test that theory and maybe, one day, he would.

Pushing those thoughts off, the blonde man followed Kidd and tried his best to find the Surgeon of Death just for his Captain. Eventually – they split ways and Kidd was left to go to the building, again, to try to find his elusive lover, again, only to curse at the top of his lungs, stomp down the halls and get stares from people again. Again. He tugged and ripped at his flaming red hair and mentally cursed his lover, swearing to Jesus or whatever that he felt utter humor flow through the link for a split second. It could have been his imagination but he swore where he stood that if Law did find humor in this, and Kidd bet money that he did, that Kidd was going to hurt him. But then again – Law tended to enjoy the 'hurt' that Kidd put on him and that made the captain face-palm to himself over his own thoughts. He just wanted to find Law and tie him down so he can't run away for a while and so they can have a lovely little chat. Probably mostly involving screaming and cursing and failed attempts to use their devil powers against one another but at least Law wouldn't be able to get away!

With that thought in mind, he set out to find some form of trace of Law, whether it was his Crew, a footprint, a hair – anything. Over the course of time, Law's steel hold on their link began to weaken slightly and some of his emotions trickled through, filled with annoyance, aggravation and the general 'why don't you people just go _away_?' vibe. Kidd knew he was keeping Law up for god knew how long, Kidd had been counting the hours since he was the one bugging Law after all. A desperate attempt, he wouldn't deny it if asked about it. If Kidd couldn't find Law before he took off, the redhead would go for quite a while without seeing Law at all. A sense of dread filled him and he rubbed his temples.

Usually they would spend every moment they could with one another while patiently waiting for the ships to load up and the Crews to get ready but this time, one wasn't calm and there seemed to be a rush to see who got out to sea first and who left the other either in tears or in dust maybe even both. Kidd began to slowly give in to the fact that he would probably not see his beloved before they left. That thought - alone - almost crushed him; he may be big, bad, tough, and an unstable man that hated the universe and almost everyone in it with no regard for human life one bit but he still loved Law, he still wanted to see him and be with him as often as he could due to the time they went without seeing one another.

"Oh man." Kidd mumbled, knowing that he'd never had these types of thoughts before Law showed up in his life. From there – it was a dynamic whirlwind that landed them here, in this situation, and it was Kidd's fault. There was no denying that one but Kidd was still going to try to do what he could before Law decided to skip away, knowing Kidd couldn't follow. Not wouldn't, Kidd would happily follow but he'd disobey orders. Kidd sighed softly, giving up on the thoughts and kept looking in all of the proverbial hidey-holes.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Shachi and Penguin hated tiptoeing around with the utmost flaming passion. And what they hated more than tiptoeing around, right now, was Eustass 'Captain' Kidd. Without even considering how they felt about it, he went ahead and volunteered them to go right on back out and the two were not happy. Law was taking it in stride though, in his own way, and if their beloved Captain was taking it well, they should too. Penguin had a deep frown on his face, pushing a four wheeled wooden cart around while playing a form of Marco-Polo with Shachi. It was useful, just pushing that down the marketplace while Shachi ran back and forth, putting things in the back.

While Law was hiding out from Kidd and keeping Jean there at the ship, it was up to these two to get everything. Shachi got the light stuff, sprinting his way around the market while Penguin got some of the heavier things, playing a game of tetris with the items. Granted that Penguin understood Law's dilemma, and it would do nothing to waver the loyalty and adoration toward his Captain, it didn't do a thing for the frown that had been stuck on his face for the duration of time had been running around like a chicken without its head. They had so much to get and so little time to get out before Law snapped and attempted to kill Kidd. Again. The Kidd Captain and The Heart Captain never did have a stable relationship and the Crew's had to pay for it.

"Pen," Shachi said, making the young man stop and turn his hidden eyes toward the other that was rushing up for the umpteenth, boxes in his arms. Somehow, Shachi balanced the ranging sized boxes in his arms, without them wobbling, while speed walking toward him. Penguin stopped, reaching out to take some of the boxes that were possibly impeding the vision of his comrade, both of them shoving boxes in the cart. Penguin stayed paused, wondering what Shachi wanted next and the other seemed to be thinking, tapping his chin.

"I think we have everything we absolutely need." Shachi finally determined after a few moments. Penguin flashed him a grin, which looked so much better on his face than a deep frown. Shachi ruffled Penguin's hat, making him whine and tug at the ends to keep it in place. Like a certain masked man from Kidd's crew - they liked keeping their looks private. That and Penguin probably had hat-hair that was only made worse by Sachi's ruffling. Shachi quit after a moment or two, grinning madly at his friend who just pouted.

"So - what do we want now? We got everything we need and Law-sama said we can get whatever we want." Penguin pointed out after he got done pouting, offering a grin. He could always think of items on the ship they were always running out of: games, laundry soap, sterilizing and cleaning items, food that everyone loved on the ship. Almost automatically, Penguin's brain listed off what everyone's tastes were. Bepo loved fish, Law wouldn't touch bread, Penguin himself loved bread and chicken, Shachi loved sweets - there was so much they could get. The thoughts were immediately ditched when Bepo stopped in front of them, panting.

"Bepo," Penguin greeted, grinning. Shachi pat the panting bear's back, fanning him lightly as he caught his breath. The poor thing could move like nothing else in a fight but got overheated quite easily and all this running probably was taking its toll on him. He had run back and forth so many times that day, Shachi nor Penguin could understand how Bepo hadn't just face planted into the ground and yelled 'done' yet.

Bepo started to talk but couldn't stop taking deep breaths long enough to actually say anything and Shachi patted his back. "Take your time, get a breath or two," he assured and Bepo fell silent again. After a moment or two, the bear finally got his breath for the most part and leaned up.

"Law-sama says… to get back to the ship. We can get anything else on stops…" the bear said in between the now minor pants and the two crew members nodded in understanding.

"Hop in the back, I'll give you a ride!" Penguin suggested and Bepo smiled in his utter thanks. Running back would have been murder on the poor bear. Bepo climbed onto the cart and Shachi ducking under the handle and helping Penguin push it along down the marketplace, throwing jokes over his shoulder at the bear. Bepo apologized profusely at Shachi's 'lazy' poke toward Bepo and Shachi began to try and cover his own ass while Penguin just shook his head, grinning. Despite the rush, this was just like any other time they were heading out, filled with running and joking. He had a feeling, though, it wouldn't be long before that completely changed.

Jogging down the path with a cart filled with items and a not-so-light bear was harder than it looked. It was a lot harder to dodge pedestrians while they were jogging but it worked with both Shachi and Penguin manning the cart, yelling apologies to anyone they accidentally bumped into.

Unknown to them - they were spotted, and currently being watched, by a certain blonde. They wouldn't get to know, the two continued rushing back to the ship and loaded everything faster, now that Jean was there to actually help lift things into the ship. Organization could wait until later, Shachi and Jean lifting things into the hall while Penguin carried whatever needed to stay cold to the location they needed to be in. When the last of it was loaded up, the cart was passed over the railing and the crew filtered in, splitting up to begin the ventilation process along with the water, cooling, and the final stages of locking up what needed to be locked up such as windows that they opened for air.

They were almost ready for takeoff. If Penguin had been less rushed, he might have been excited.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A knock on the door making Law jump up, blinking rapidly and heart beating wildly as if a loud bang had woken him up. He didn't even realize he went to sleep then thoughts rushed through his head. How long had he been asleep, had Kidd sensed him, and if he sensed Law, how much did he know now, what happened. Slowly, the wild beating stopped and his eyes focused. Law's back was hurting from hunching over his desk and his forehead was wrinkled and red due to lying on his shirt, giving a general clue to how long he had been asleep. Rubbing his face, he gave a 'come in' before squeezing his eyes shut and trying to focus. All his brain wanted to do was fall back into the dark, comforting oblivion that was known as 'sleep' but Law shoved it off, forcing himself to focus.

Bepo came in and gave an apologetic smile toward his captain and Law gave a soft, assuring one back. "How long have I been asleep?" The words tumbled out of his mouth first, rushed and slightly panicked. Law figured Bepo knew, relying on the hope that the bear kept tabs on him. Bepo knew almost everything when it concerned him, it was practically Bepo's job after all and Law was grateful for it. He could think of ten times off the top of his head that he would have forgotten to eat or sleep for days if it hadn't have been for Bepo.

"An hour," he answered simply, nodding and Law looked confused. He swore that it was longer, he felt that it was longer but he had to trust Bepo's word for it instead of his own screwed up sense of time. But Law didn't stop Bepo, despite the questions he held, as the bear continued. "Shachi and Penguin are back, Penguin is locking up, ventilation, cooling and water is being started." Bepo alerted and Law nodded, still tired. He muttered his thanks, pressing his fingers to his eyes and sighing. Bepo took his leave as Law sighed yet again, wondering why his sense of time was so messed up. His sense of everything, basically, was so hazy that it was fairly annoying to him. Shrugging it off, Law got up slowly to go watch them leave the shore of the island he could strangle but was still some-what attached to. It'd be the last time he saw it for at least a year and he wanted to get a good look at it and say good-bye mentally. And maybe the finger, depending on how he felt at the precise moment. The familiar clinking and clanking of certain systems turning on after so long was welcomed as Law made his way to the window, leaning his head on the glass and looked out it. There was an odd fascination with watching the seawater flood over his 'deck' and begin to swallow them, taking them 'home'.

The water was like arms that were gently picking up a child. At least, that's how Law saw it. The Surgeon of Death had been practically raised in the water and it was, in his opinion, his one true home. This island was just where he housed himself when he couldn't go into the water, Law would gladly choose the water over everything. Kidd's face flashed in his mind and Law frowned heavily, hating how his mind practically told him that he wouldn't choose the water over _everything_.

In the distance, as if on cue, he saw a blonde come running followed by a red-head and Law's eyes widened just slightly as his head lifted off of the glass. It seemed that Kidd did find him after all… It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't felt Kidd's poking and prodding in his brain to get the link open since he had been awake. It hadn't occurred to him because he rationalized that it was just exhaustion or that Kidd himself was asleep. Any way Law spun it in his head, it was a bit too late for Kid in the end. The Surgeon of Death just smirked to himself in victory, looking dead at Kidd before the water cut him off of sight. _God_, he loved coming out on top sometimes! His smirk fell back into a cool mask of upheld emotions before he slid down the nearest wall and held his knees to his chest, listening to the sounds and darkness of the sea take them once more.

If Kidd felt anything, Law didn't know it. For the first time in a few days, the link was completely, utterly closed off from both sides. And the Surgeon wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, he just took comfort in the sounds of the ocean welcoming him home. Law's eyes fluttered closed again, succumbing to the rest he so desperately needed, letting the sounds be his lullaby.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Killer landed next to Kidd from out of no where, or so it felt to Kidd, urgently grabbing him. "They're this way; they're getting ready to take off. I just saw the last of the crew heading that way." Killer motioned down the market place and, as if someone had shot the pistol to a race, Kidd was off as fast as he could possibly run. A sense of direction was all Kidd really needed and he was sprinting with Killer following, protesting that he was the one who knew where he was going, not Kidd, so he should be in the front. But, like always, he was ignored and that just made Killer want to slap him upside the head.

Just like that, there were two intimidating looking people running like the hounds of hell was at their heels. Well – Kidd was the one running like the hounds of hell was after him like he owed them money, Killer was just following Kidd and trying to keep up.

Kidd practically skid to a stop before the shore and caught Law's eyes. It was as if an infinite conversation took place in those seconds of eye contact before the sea took his beloved and hid him in its vast waves. _"I win this time,"_ Law seemed to say and Kidd's heart clenched painfully, wishing he could dive in and go after him.

Did the doctor really not care that Kidd spent every single waking moment trying to for the past three days trying to find him? _'He did, he just left us standing here even after he saw us here. The man avoided us like we were the physical embodiment of the plage! Get real!' _Did the other man, who was supposed to be his Mate, really not give a crap about how he felt? Regardless of the little mistake he made?_ 'He probably really doesn't. Didn't even let you apologize, just kept running.'_ The voice in the back of his head wasn't helping but, regardless of demands, it wasn't shutting up either, adding to Kidd's fury.

The redhead could have screamed every obscenity in the book, he could have hit something, could have thrown something at the waters, could have set the headquarters on fire, could have crawled into a corner and sat there for a long while. But he didn't; he just stood there, staring at the spot that Law was once at not a few moments before.

The world around him was slowed as if someone had pressed a slow motion button on his reality and it was taking him a moment to grasp the concept that Law was gone without a single word toward Kidd. The redhead began mentally running through everything he could have done differently, or not done at all.

If he had only been a little faster, hadn't taken those random breaks even if they were to grab a bite to eat on the run or to catch his breath, he should have looked harder and smarter instead of blindly. One always had to use their head when they were dealing with Law, no matter the circumstances. Kidd closed his eyes, unwilling to show any form of defeat or any of the other emotions that were flooding him as if a flood gate got opened up inside of him. The overwhelming swell of emotions threatened to spill over onto the outside of him but Kidd refused to show an ounce of it. Those kind of emotions resulted in entire islands being leveled and Kidd couldn't do that to this particular island, it'd get him in way too much trouble. How the hell could Law be so damn _cruel_?

In rage, Kidd slammed their link closed from his end, burgundy nails digging into the skin of his palms as he took calming breaths so he didn't explode and call every ounce of metal to him. If that's the way Law wanted to play, fine - two could play at the game. Law would get his privacy, Kidd would leave him alone for the duration of their travels. It was a good damn time for Trafalgar to show him just how well he made good on the threat of living without Kidd. The determination not to be the one to crawl to Law started a fire that raged on the gasoline that was being poured everywhere now that the other emotions were turning into rage.

"Get the Crew together." Kidd told, finally shattering the silence that had surrounded him and his first mate. The world sped back up, Kidd's mind catching up to the moment. The tone Kidd used cut Killer to the bone and Killer's eyes slid toward Kidd. The man was practically radiating an aura of fury, one that wasn't positively attractive to Killer. It was one of those furies that made Killer obey everything down to the last letter so he didn't get caught in the crossfire. The blonde liked his limbs where they were at, thank you.

"I want out of this place as soon as we can." he said tensely and Killer nodded, running off quickly as Kidd sat down on the beach, gazing at the sea. The redhead rested an arm on an upright knee, letting his head fall onto the arm. His fist began to hit the sand beneath it, exerting at least a bit of the overwhelming emotions. Kidd genuinely hated emotions sometimes, they were overwhelming and hard to deal with without going insane. And sadly, emotions were a huge part of being a Destined.

His mind shifted to Law again and that crushing sorrow was back, the painful clench in his heart reminding him of the sudden emptiness surrounding him. Adjusting to Law constantly being 'around' only to have him gone within seconds was hard to readjust to. Kidd shifted more into himself, covering his face more. No one was around to see the water that began to fall down Kidd's face and he would never tell anyone, it was as if the moment never happened.

* * *

><p>Enjoy~ :33<p> 


	4. Hope

Okay - so I lost the original beginning to this. I am so sorry XD So - uh - enjoy this chapter and its many, many, many edits~~ :3

~ Glass

* * *

><p>Hours turned into days, days creeping weeks, weeks draining months, months blending into a year. People came, docked, packed up, and left; it became one big blur of motion and movement that everyone who was left behind had to adjust to. The Straw Hat Crew fell into a chaotic 'normal' or what could be as close to normal as possible. The said Crew was still in a state of disorientation and worry for their Captain who still in his coma. They had been fretting over him with Shanks present for the past months he'd been asleep and the redhead had assured them that they weren't pumping any more drugs in him to keep him comatose. Luffy was asleep on his own and there was no way to bring him out of that state unless Luffy wanted to get up or Ace were to come back. The last of which was looking less and less likely by the moment considering how long it had been since the fire-bearing Destined had died.<p>

Nami rubbed her temples with one of her hands, the other hand holding a knitting Chopper. It wasn't all the time that Nami had Chopper, only occasionally in their 'shifts' to watch over Luffy. Everyone in the crew had taken different shifts to watch over the captain while letting others have some form of normal life outside of it. Like now, Nami watched over Luffy while Zoro trained in the building's gym and Robin and Franky hit up the local book store for the tenth time that week. Usopp, Brook and Sanji were passed out as far as Nami was aware of.

The reindeer leaned back on her, pausing his knitting and Nami blinked, feeling his head on her chest and she looked down at him. His wide eyes looked up at her and Nami forced a smile down at him to try and assure him that she was alright, despite the obvious. He gave her a small smile back, a wordless conversation taking place where Nami tried to comfort him and Chopper turned his gaze back to Luffy.

"Y'know, Nami, your hair looks pretty when its up. I don't remember if I ever told you that," Chopper told her randomly and Nami blinked, not expecting the random compliment.

"Thank you," she told, squeezing him lightly in thanks. Nami found that she was much more comfortable in hoodies these days with her hair pulled back into a bun. Her bangs seemed to hate staying back in it, though, so she just let the stray hair fall into her face.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Chopper vocalized out of the blue and Nami blinked, almost bursting into tears again. She had cried so much in the past year or so that she was surprised that any water was left in her body. Of course if she mentioned that to the reindeer, even if it was a joke, he would correct her medically and that lightened her mood just a little bit. Chopper tilted his head and Nami offered him another tight smile, moving her bangs away from her face.

"Of course." she said, somehow keeping her voice straight and even, her fingers gently running through the fur on his head. Chopper's hat and bags he always carried was in the room they all shared, just a little ways from here. It was rare they went to their separately assigned rooms anymore, they just stayed in the small, cramped room to stay near Luffy. Chopper once again began his knitting, somehow managing to do that without thumbs but it looked good. Wiping away any stray tears, she hugged him close, looking at his project.

It was an orange, a gold-like color, red and black blanket in the making with the colors overlapped occasionally, blending into one another. Nami smiled, still taking in all the details of the blanket.

"Who's this for?" she asked him and Chopper smiled, pausing just for a second only to continue on as before.

"Luffy! Its all Ace's colors! Colors for his fire, the black is for his tattoo and hair. I just figured… he'd like it… or it'd make him more depressed… I dunno - I really didn't think this through, did I?" Chopper asked, going from excited to hesitant on his words. Nami somehow choked back more tears and sniffled, her jaw quivering in her effort.

"I think he'll love it. Just… I think he'll absolutely love it and appreciate it. You're so sweet Chopper," she told, kissing his head. Chopper made a happy gasp, giggling and blushing at Nami's words. With the confidence that Nami offered, Chopper continued and quite happily. The reindeer continued to work on the blanket every time he was in the room with a Crew member, all of them supporting his project and even entertaining him as he worked on it.

Usopp told him stories about large fish making islands out of their poop and mountains that were really giant people, singing the Sogeking song with him once or twice. Zoro worked out in the corner of the room when he was around, keeping mostly silent for the whole ordeal which was eerie so Chopper did the talking and Zoro, apparently, listened. Robin read him stories, capturing the boy's attention on more than one occasion, which is probably why the blanket took so long. Brook always played joyful music while he was around and told the reindeer funny stories.

Exactly sixteen months after Luffy fell into his coma, Chopper finished the blanket, placing it over the still boy and sighing. It was getting a bit difficult to uphold his cherry deposition on the subject but his gut told him that the Captain would wake up soon. Curling into Luffy's side, Chopper took a nap, hoping that his gut was right.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sixteen months. Law had spent sixteen months away from the secondary home on the island and he had never missed it so much. He was coming back though sooner than what everyone, including himself, assumed he would. Sixteen months at sea verses twenty-four was always better in Law's book but that didn't mean he was the least bit thrilled about it. Of course the first thing he did, other than fall face first in the sand and hug it, was check in on his 'favorite' crew, the Straw Hat's. Aside from his favoritism toward his own Crew, which was his top favorite, and Kidd's Crew seeing as how Law was still not happy with him.

Law had dressed for a long day, wearing his favorite jeans and a sweater he swore fit him perfectly the last time he wore it. Now it seemed to hang off of his shoulders but the Surgeon didn't really worry about it, speed walking toward the infirmary. Law wouldn't deny that he was worried, the worry making him get to the room in half the time. Law awkwardly stood outside the door before gathering enough guts to open the door. Upon doing so and walking into the room, he noted Robin and Chopper there but Franky was nowhere to be seen at the moment. The dark haired woman stared at her Captain and didn't seem to acknowledge Law's presence.

"Miss. Robin," he greeted with a smile and she blinked in surprise. The black haired man seemed skinner to Robin, the sweater hanging loosely off of Law. If Law didn't wear it right, it'd dip completely off of one of his shoulders at his rate.

"Trafalgar-san, you're back early," she said, getting up and greeting him with a hug. Granted the Crew's were still 'enemies' in searching for One Piece, they developed the bonds that allowed them to act like they were like one big family that understood one another and the small displays of affection showed it. They released their hug and Robin sat back down in her chair, not bothering the sleeping reindeer.

"Did you not eat on your mission?" she questioned and Law lightly laughed.

"I ate as often as I could," he answered vaguely and Robin looked at him with a frown. 'As often as I could', usually translated into 'I ate once a day if I was lucky' but without the worry and concern that the confessions would bring.

"How is he?" he asked softly and Robin gave a slight sigh. It pretty much told Law everything that he needed to know but Robin decided to voice it anyway.

"Still asleep. No drugs are keeping him this way, he's just… asleep. It is beginning to look less and less likely that he will awaken. I am, admittedly, worried." she told and Law patted her shoulder.

"Take the poor boy to bed and go get something to eat, you look starved. I'll watch over him," he offered and Robin smiled up at him. Whispering her thanks, she gingerly picked up Chopper, making her way out of the room to go put Chopper to bed.

Law sat besides Luffy's bed, looking at him for a little bit then got up to roam around, setting down his bag on a table and digging out a book. The Surgeon sat back down, talking for a little while, telling stories as if Luffy could hear him. After he got done with one, he switched to reading one of his many medical books and learning ever so much more about the human body and how much it could be pushed to before it gave out and how you could prevent that from happening… which he could do. But then again - Law was a freak of nature no matter how you looked at it so he couldn't possibly count. Law could never get enough of this stuff, it was his life blood and fascinated him to the point of no return. His reading concentrating was completely shattered thanks to soft sobbing that could be heard somewhere in the hall and then it passed.

Law sighed softly, closing his book. The place he wanted to be the least was in a hospital, despite his prefered occupation. This place he was sitting in, specifically, was eerie and just had the 'too clean' feeling. Even Luffy's room was void of any personality other than the colored blanket on top of him. It was as if Luffy was the one that was dead. Law itched to get out of there but proceeded to remind himself why he was here: so the Straw Hat crew could get some much needed relief from watching over their Captain. They needed a breather, not to be constantly mourning their Captain. Law could hardly blame them one dang bit; if it had been one of his own, he would have never left their side no matter what circumstances. Starving, burning, orders, earthquakes, Kidd himself; nothing could make him leave.

Law glanced to Luffy, thankful yet sad that his own Crew wasn't like him. The doctor had gotten so attached to his Crew that it was insane to a point so seeing them go would be like a someone ripping his heart out. Law slid down a bit more in his chair, getting comfortable again while waiting for everyone to come back so the air in the room would be filled. It was eerie like this, being so empty and still. To alleviate the sense of emptiness in the room, Law snorted softly at a memory then began to tell the story.

The Surgeon of Death proceeded to do this most of the day while the Straw Hats rested in the other room, all thankful for Law's presence as Nami enunciated just a bit before. Law glanced to the clock that read one am and he sighed, figuring Luffy would be okay for the night. Law got up to begin packing his things but didn't get far.

Without warning or any form of fore-sight, Luffy sat straight up and gasped deeply, making the doctor jump and drop his book due to the silence-shattering, desperate sound. Luffy had a dazed, dream-like look on his face as if he wasn't connected to reality at the very second and, quite frankly, Law had a momentary wonder if he was still in his coma and this was a result of a nightmare or what was going on here. _'Don't be stupid, Trafalgar, this doesn't happen in a coma. You should know this, you retard,'_ the voice scolded the shocked doctor. The teenage-looking man had enough mental cognition to practically ripped the needles out of his arms, gagging when he pulled the tube out of his nose that fed him while he was in a coma and crawled out of bed in a panicked, stumbling state. Law watched the scene in front of him in disbelief and shock, unable to move to help the fellow Captain at the moment.

Luffy hadn't walked in god knew how long and due to that, he hit the floor hard on his face but that didn't stop him; no, that seemed to make him come slightly more back to reality than he was before. Luffy groaned to himself and ceased trying to move so much, just laying there for a second or two, panting lightly to himself. After a moment or two, Luffy moved his hands under his chest and struggled to push himself on his knees.

As if he was slapped, Law realized what was happening. Mentally, he began placing his bets on what woke the Captain, rushing over to aid him.

"Luffy," Law said softly, sliding onto the floor to get the black-haired boy's attention. The boy didn't respond so Law grabbed his arm and shook him lightly, trying to get the other to acknowledge him. Luffy looked at him and Law blinked, shocked more to see tears already pouring down his face with a look of silent, clawing, unconstrained, pure desperation to him. The look sent shivers down Law's spine which was an odd concept for the Surgeon of Death. It was usually other people that got the shivers from Law himself, not Law getting shivers from other people.

Luffy's fists grabbed onto Law, weak yet determined to the point where it gave him the strength he needed. Law couldn't help but stare blankly at the man as Luffy used Law's shirt to keep upright.

"He's alive… he's alive, he's alive. I can feel him, I felt him. I've got to get to him, I can't let him die again, I can't... I can't, I can't handle it again," Luffy whimpered out, letting go of Law and continued his mission to try to reach the door again but it didn't work out too well. Luffy's body wasn't allowing it, despite the need that Luffy felt. Law was still in a state of shock over the sudden situation, but hearing Luffy say he knew that Ace was alive wasn't among the things that delivered a great deal of a shock to him. The two were close, probably closer than Law and Kidd are and Luffy had clung to that. It was what got him through the first time and it was his undoing the second time.

Law put his hands on Luffy's shoulder, not ashamed to hold the Destined in place for the moment. Luffy struggled against him, Law trying not to hurt him while he held him still. Finally, Law grabbed Luffy's arms tightly and gave him a good shake.

"Luffy!" he snapped and the boy blinked, looking at Law. Luffy was half draped over his lap, his hands clutching Law's hoodie and Law's hands on his arms; Law didn't care about the awkward posing, he cared about Luffy's hell-bent path. "What are you going to say to his parents when you find him? 'Sorry - he's going to be a Destined. No - no, I know the rumors, but we're not as bad as we seem! We're not demons despite the fact that we don't seem to age! Not only that, he will have a fire Devil fruit and be flamingly, untaming-ly, unashamed gay, no pun intended.'?" Law asked, seeing reason dawn on Luffy and the other man hung his head, his tears splattering on on the water-printed jeans.

Burying his face in Law's chest, he sobbed his heart out and Law released his grip, turning to rub his back, offering soft words of comfort. It seemed to take Luffy a little while to sort through everything, the excitement and euphoria of Ace being alive yet the terror that it presented because of their unseen, unknown enemy. Law very well knew that Luffy could not go through that crushing grief again; he couldn't even understand how Luffy went through it twice. After a bit, Luffy stopped sobbing, breathing raggedly and calming down slowly. Law rubbed soothing circles in the boy's back, hoping it'd help him at least a little bit, not saying a word just yet.

"What am I supposed to do Law?" Luffy asked after quite a bit of silence, his voice broken from crying and sorrow so thick in his voice that Law felt it. He couldn't tell Luffy what he'd do in this situation, he'd be doing the same thing if he was in his shoes, and probably would not give up as easily as Luffy was doing now. And God knew that nothing and no one would or could stop Law if that happened. No - the earth would quake and the heaven's would fear him. He had a nodachi and he was not afraid to use it - against damn near anyone. Luffy looked up at Law and the thoughts stopped, seeing how much Luffy needed an answer. Any words that Law would give him would probably dictate the next course of action for the boy and Law wasn't sure what to say. The Surgeon thought logically for a moment before taking a breath, choosing his words very carefully.

"You wait." Law said finally, seeing Luffy's face slip into a state of confusion. "Whoever killed him last, yes, I believe you when you said that he did not believe he commit suicide, possibly doesn't even know of his return. You're his Destined, you have that up on them. The only way they'll know is if they're everywhere at once and I doubt it. That and if he makes a name for himself. If he remembers you, he will come to you. If he doesn't - then you must go to him." Law told, attempting good old reasoning with the desperate man. Luffy seemed to take all of this into consideration and, eventually, nodded numbly.

"I-I at least want to see him…" Luffy mumbled, shifting to try to support himself through Law was still supporting him mostly. The Surgeon of Death supposed the other Destined's request wasn't too horrible, after all - Luffy was giving up years with Ace and taking a leap of faith with Law's words. Already, a plan of action was forming in the genius's mind.

"I'll try to find him. But for now, you take it easy with the walking. You've been asleep for a long time." Law instructed and Luffy nodded, accepting Law's assistance to get back into bed. The older man made sure Luffy was situated in the bed before sighing.

"You gave me a heart attack," Law told to give him some humor and Luffy gave a broken, forced smile. The Surgeon took a moment to consider all the possibilities of what just happened. He could have been conceived, just been born, or he's been alive and Luffy just now felt him around. The last one seemed unlikely considering the reaction.

"I need to ask, though, was he just born?" It seemed like a stupid question but it was one that warranted asking. Law didn't have any knowledge on how Luffy's situation worked out. Luffy seemed to ponder it a moment before nodding.

"I feel him as if he's right next to me. Like when he was alive before. He was just born." Luffy confirmed and Law nodded. Luffy had so many questions and no damn answers. Like what was his name now? Did he look the same? Would he have the same Devil Fruit and freckles? His head began hurting, pressing his hand to his head. Law patted Luffy's shoulder, making the boy look up at him.

"Don't question too much. Just relax for the moment." he told and Luffy nodded, gripping the sheets that were on him. It was then Luffy noticed the knitted blanket and blinked, wondering who did that one. The colors reminded him of Ace, the fire and warmth Ace always had. Luffy closed his eyes, clinging to the feeling of Ace right next to him.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The doctor went toward his room, passing the room that housed the Straw Hat Crew. Law had found out that it was -oddly- housing everyone in the Straw Hat team at the point from a nurse in the hallway. It just so happened that it was also Zoro's assigned room. Possibly because Zoro was not only accident prone and was the nearest to the infirmary; regardless of what the situation was that kept him nearest to the infirmary, his room had turned into a hotel room essentially. Law opened the door without even the slightest amount of hesitation or the thought of knocking. He looked around to see every corner of the room occupied but this shouldn't surprise him. These rooms were meant to hold two, not eight in the same area at the same time.

The ladies slept next to one another on the top of the bunk bed, Chopper and Sanji in the lower bunk which was cute and all. Zoro was sprawled out over the floor next to Franky, the two apparently sharing a blanket the best they could but it looked as if they fought over it in the middle of the night since it was lopsided and barely covered either one of the two men. Brook was leaning against the wall closest to the door, a snot bubble forming out of his nose growing with every breath and Usopp took the couch, as sprawled out as Zoro and Franky were in their little section. Well that was nice of them to let Usopp have the couch at least! Sanji probably forced the women to take the bed... either that or they agreed for the first time in history. Either way.

"Luffy's awake." Law told without any form of warning or alerting to his presence there in the room. His brain switched tracks for just a moment, noting that the door really should have been locked. God only knew who was doing what behind here and it could have turned from him bearing good news to being chased out and down the hall by the utterly weird and awkward situation that could have been presented. After all - there was two Mated couples in the same room, along with one couple that wasn't Mated yet. Law really didn't want to walk in on that one. _Lets be thankful that didn't come to pass…_

Law pushed his thoughts away and watched Zoro nod sleepily, flashing a thumbs up then just lay on the ground still. The Surgeon of Death resisted the urge to hit his head on the door outright. Instead, he put an arm on the doorframe and but did lightly 'hit' his head on his arm. Either they didn't much sleep to not hear the fact that their Captain had come back from the beyond. Law stuck around just for a few more seconds to see if the samurai with no direction comprehended his words at all. It was a few moments later that Zoro sat straight up.

"What?!" Zoro cried, already on his feet at the news. _'Oh! It seemed he did!'_ Everyone was either jarred awake or still snoring by the samurai's yell and Law stepped away from the doorframe while Zoro got everyone up and sprinted toward the room. He was barefooted and without his traditional green kimono garbs, but Law doubted Zoro gave much of a care at this point. Well, at least he was a bit better than everyone else; they were either in their skivvies or in half the clothes they were in before. Nami was a prime example - she was in a tank top and her underwear, rushing out the room with Robin, who was in shorts but still not as covered as usual. Who cared though? Law just smiled to himself, making his way to to his own, beloved room.

It didn't take much to get there, a ten minute walk, some turns, a pair of steps then hallways with doors that looked exactly the same and he was at his room, 1223. A sense of nostalgia, a faint feeling of comfort, hit before he even unlocked the door to go into the room. Opening the door, he stood in the doorframe and just took in the room that he hadn't seen in quite some time. It wasn't the best room, not the most decorated it could be but he adored it. It had personal touches everywhere. A picture of him and his Crew rested by the bed, spare hoodies hung around here and there along with a sewing station. With as often as he and his Crew tore his stuff up - he needed that sewing station. Smiling lightly at the memories, he fully entered the room and tried to ignore the memories of him and Kidd that were placed everywhere. Before he had left, he spent a few nights in Kidd's room now that Law thought about it. They actually traded off rooms at times, between his and Kidds. Despite being Mated - they still need their personal space.

Law kicked the door shut and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Despite feeling like 'home', it felt so empty, so... quiet without Kidd there to complain about everything under the damn sun. 'Why does your carpet have to be black?' 'Trafalgar - why is there a sewing machine in your room? I swear - I'm Mated to a girl.' Kidd said at some points of their relationship. He smirked a bit, remembering the ever so famous line: 'Cant you guys ever freaking knock?!' that Kidd yelled when someone forgot to lock the door and one of his Crew needed something or another. He never forgot the look on Bepo and Shachi's face when they came in and saw him and Kidd, half naked on the floor. Bepo screamed like a girl, grabbing Shachi and running for the hills, apologizing like crazy as he did so. He felt a chuckle bubble out of him before Law focused, getting back to his 'mission'.

Being paranoid, and very much not repeating his past mistakes despite the lack of a Mate, he definitively locked the door and made sure he'd hear Kidd if the other man was around at the moment. Law sighed once more, sitting down and figuring out where to even begin his search for Ace. It would be awesome if the baby were named 'Ace' but not everything could be so simplistic. While his computer warmed up, he got up and started a whole pot, worth about twelve cups, of strong coffee. Mixing himself a tall cup of coffee, Law settled in for a long, long search.

It took him a bit of time and illegal activity, but he tracked down a list of new born babies that were born in the last day or so and came up with a surprisingly short list. Not many people were having babies anymore due to the 'epidemic' of Destined's. Something that Law found incredibly ridiculous; well that reason and a lot of islands were still getting back on their feet due to the damage done during the age of stupid, careless pirates, which was still kind of going on. But at least they had more pirates under control now.

Law wrote various information down, narrowing it down quite easily to one or two possible places that Ace could have been reborn in. As much as Destined's could tell each other were in a mile from each other, the only one that could ever really tell who it was is Luffy. After all - who could tell better than an actual Destined's Mate? Absolutely _no_ one. But at the same time, Law wasn't sure about taking Luffy with him to go see these different babies even if Law only suspected one.

The Destined chewed on his pen, deciding and debating on his next moves then gave up, hitting his head on the desk to attempt to clear his head for the most part. Exhaustion took over his entire being and he fell asleep, unable to resist it even if he wanted to. At least he had the door locked and he was home.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nami held Luffy's hand, gently assuring him that everything would be alright as Chopper gazed in utter worry at the Captain, nestled in the bed with Luffy yet again. The little reindeer snuggled in his other arm in his attempt to offer comfort with his natural fluffy, warm body and cute attitude. The Captain of their Crew was still off in terms of his personality, crying softly to himself, without a single regard to his pride or that the rest of his Crew was there to see it.

Though Luffy was negative, he struggled to see the reason behind Law's words, to see and understand the logic of the situation. It was difficult, knowing that Ace was out there, within his metaphorical reach and Luffy couldn't do a damn thing until later, much later. Then his mind fell deeper into the depression and darkness. The closer Luffy got to Ace, the more other's would know where Ace was.

If Ace was being hunted or being sought after, or whatever _could_ be going on, Luffy's presence could make everything that much worse and put Ace's life in even more danger. Needless to say - that didn't make him feel any better and he cried a bit harder at everything that was going on, worrying Nami because she had just said something and was now bent on the 'fact' that she said something to upset him further. Though Robin doubted it, expressing that verbally and tried to assure their ships treasury keeper and navigator. At the point, Nami wasn't listening one bit and freaking out just slightly and asking what she did.

Everyone tried not to overwhelm Luffy, since he just got up but the concern in and of itself was overwhelming since all Luffy had done since was cry. But at the same time, any Destined in the room couldn't blame him so it was a very confusing, conflicting yet sad and overwhelming state.

Everyone had no choice but adjust and fairly quickly, eventually getting Luffy to settle down with fifty thousand promises that Law was going to make good on his word and Luffy knew this, he was just letting the depression get to him. As much as Luffy knew of his own mental faults, it was hard to keep the positive things in mind considering he had just gotten beaten by something he couldn't see nor fight against and that made it all the more frustrating and anger inducing.

Soon, everything calmed down and Luffy also took a moment to relax, a moment to breathe even though his lungs hurt, to take everything into consideration. He had his Crew, his life and he had his allies. He had his adopted family, his memories of his beloved Ace, and everything was… good… Images of people flashed in his mind; of Law and his Crew, of Kidd and his Crew, of Shanks, Ace as he was before. As if realizing all the good he still had, the grief that felt as if it'd suffocate him lessened slightly. Just like last time… he realized that he'd get through this somehow.

Blinking at the sudden realization, it felt as if a blinding wave of light washed over him and swallowed the darkness. The sun finally was shining and the storm clouds in his heart lessened. The Captain's eyes burned, his throat hurt, his face felt swollen, his stomach growled as if a reminder that he hadn't eaten in a long, long while; Luffy could have cried again in happiness. Luffy's hand went over his mouth, blinking at the sudden change. Before, he couldn't feel any of his pain or hunger, he felt numb and robotic before; now, he felt the pain, the burning, the hunger. Luffy felt human now.

With wide eyes, Luffy looked at his arms, seeing the deeply colored, horrible looking bruises he gained from harshly ripping those needles out, the forming finger-shaped bruises from Law gripping him and Luffy struggling against the doctor. He blinked, his mind working a mile a minute. Luffy was alive, this wasn't the dream state he was in before. As much as he loved having Ace in that dream world, something brought him back here, something dragged him out kicking and screaming.

Luffy learned this lesson before: as much as life hurt, killed him, ripped his heart out, stomped on his feelings and played his emotions to the maximum amount, he had to face it… and Luffy realized he wasn't before. He was being a coward, hiding in his dream world to escape the pain that he was feeling. Luffy couldn't help that he felt pain - but he could help how he dealt with it. No more hiding behind that crushing grief, no more forgetting his life lessons.

Luffy remembered how it was for Robin, the face she made when he told her that nothing else mattered, that he wanted to take her to sea. The look on her face as the darkness faded and light came to her, screaming that she wanted to live and she wanted to go to sea with him. He now knew the sensation that she must have felt inside of her, that veil being ripped away and the sudden light that blinded them. Everything was clearer now, brighter. As if that thought and his brightening mood was contagious, his beloved Crew seemed to get a bit brighter, everything having stopped as the sobbs stopped. Nami stopped freaking out and sighed in relief.

His dark eyes scanned his crew and he looked at Sanji. "I'm hungry," he stated and everyone took a moment before Nami cheered happily, loudly before hugging the Captain. Sanji gave a 'yes sir!' before rushing out the door to go cook and as quickly as he possibly could. Brook whipped out his violin and began playing a happy, perky melody, making everyone smile. Robin swayed, clapping where she was and Usopp did some funny moves to attempt to make Luffy smile. It worked, Luffy laughed joyously and the room couldn't be happier than it was right there.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The blonde man ran down the hallway, took a turn, and ran down another hallway, skidding into the kitchen doors without the slightest hesitation. Grabbing an apron and tossing his jacket off somewhere completely random, he tied it on. Adrenaline rushed through his system with utter happiness, making Sanji feel like he could cook a feast for kings in seconds. The other cooks chuckled at his rush, welcoming him back.

"You've been gone for a long time! What's the occasion?" a guy named Bobby from another Crew asked. Three other men in the kitchen with Bobby and Sanji stopped, smiling. Sanji grinned and took a moment to gather all kinds of ingredients to all of everyone's favorite foods, spreading them out on the counters and getting out his utensils.

"My Captain just woke up," he said and everyone in the kitchen blinked. Silence hung in the air for a moment before one gathered their courage to ask.

"You mean Straw Hat Luffy…?" another cook named Eric asked slowly, peeking into the room from the washing area. Sanji nodded, starting up four pans of stuff and preheating the oven. The blonde rushed back to the meat area, taking out a bunch and preparing it.

"But he was in a coma!" Bobby said, flabbergasted by the information he just recieved and the blonde nodded.

"For sixteen months," Eric added and Sanji nodded yet again, a grin still plastered on his face and it wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Yep! And he's awake! And talking and smiling and probably dancing and he's probably starving and its my job as his cook to cook him enough food to make up for all the time asleep!" Sanji said, talking a mile a minute in his utter joy for his Captain. Sanji never lost hope, not for a moment, and all the stress and worry just payed off. Bobby, Eric and the other chef, Renji, looked back and forth and hopped into action, aiding the blonde cook. They made food as fast as they possibly could, making it as best as they can while trying to hurry. It was so much easier to do with three people making everything, Sanji instructing them on how to make certain food the way he made it for his Crew. Sanji packed up the first multi-layered food cart, pushing it as fast as he could to the room.

"Food's here!" he called and Luffy cheered, grabbing his own plate from his bed. For the first time, Sanji didn't stop him and even laughed at Luffy's enthusiasm. Sanji passed out the food that he had available to everyone else, more food coming in from Renji followed by Bobby. A dessert cart was pushed in by Eric and it was a free for all for everyone in the room.

Chopper sat in Luffy's lap, giggling and laughing until he was offered food by Bobby. Giving a happy look, he crawled out of Luffy's way, sitting at the edge of the bed go give Luffy space. He happily joined his crew in chowing down where he sat, watching Luffy crack a grin and took more the food that was offered to him by Renji happily. Sanji fed everyone else, passing out the dessert and doing his traditional 'love dance' over his 'Nami-swan' and 'Robin-chan'.

To a certain person - it seemed Sanji was getting more and more hell-bent that he was not destined for a man since he still flirt with one married, and Mated, woman and one engaged woman who was also Mated. Zoro found it just wonderful how Franky nor Usopp cared that Sanji did that, perhaps because they were all used to this since Sanji did it all the damn time. The samurai, on the other hand, just found it annoying and utterly disgusting considering. Before Zoro realized that him and Sanji were Destined's - he found it cute but now, he found that it wasn't cute at all. Zoro sighed, hitting his head lightly on the wall behind him as he watched the hearts flow from Sanji and neither woman did or said anything to stop it.

"The shit I put up with." he grumbled to himself though he refused to allow his own personal jealousy and forming bitterness ruin the newly happy scene just like he refused to let it ruin the crew in and of itself. Instead, he smiled and let Brook's lovely melody pick him up and make him smile, washing away the negative feelings.

* * *

><p>Enjoy~<p> 


End file.
